Sleep With Me
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: Misaki is just your normal college freshman.until his senpai makes a bet. How can a boy, who has never even had his first kiss, sleep with who knows how many in just a month? Not only that, there is one that wants more than just a one-night stand.
1. Chapter 1

SLEEP WITH ME

Summary: Misaki is just your normal college freshman...until his senpai makes a bet. How can a boy, who has never even had his first kiss, sleep with who knows how many in just a month? Not only that, there is one that wants more than just a one-night stand...

CHAPTER 1

Misaki blinked as he stared down at his textbook, Sex for dummies; all the answers to all the questions you wanted to know but were too afraid to ask. He was in Sex Education, a compulsory College course set up by people who thought it was important to teach kids safe sex before some...bad things happened. Misaki was kinda clueless and did not know what to expect; when he was in High school, he was absent when they taught Sex Education. This was because, on that day, his parents had passed away in a terrible car crash, leaving Misaki's one and only older brother to look after him. Misaki was unable to attend school that day and missed out on his Sex Education class. A moment later, the teacher walked into the classroom. Misaki looked away from the textbook and gave his attention to the black-haired teacher, Professor Miyagi.

"If you have sex, you will get pregnant and die!" Professor Miyagi exclaimed dramatically, all with a bright grin on his face. Misaki nearly fell out of his chair in shock at the teacher's words. "W-What D...Die? Really"

The whole class looked at Misaki like he was a moron. Several moments of silence, and then Miyagi said, "Er...yes...yes, that's correct, Takahashi! If you have sex, you WILL get pregnant and you WILL die! So never have sex!"

Anyone would never believe such obvious lies...but this was Misaki. And Misaki and Takahiro Takahashi were the two of the biggest idiots you'd ever hope to meet. "O-Of course, sir! I...I don't want to kill anyone or anything! You have my word, I'll never have sex for as long as I live!"

Again, silence. All the students were staring at Misaki, who had meant every word. He was completely serious. Every one of the students were amazed at how incredibly clueless he was. Wow...it sounds so unbelievable...but if a teacher says it, then it must be true! After that adorably stupid thought, Misaki then asked, "Um...if the girl dies from getting pregnant, what happens to the guy? Does he die too?"

"Actually, he doesn't die" Miyagi answered.

"Really, then what happens to him?" Misaki asked.

"His dick falls off" Keiichii Sumi, Misaki's one and only friend, replied with a wide smirk.

"R-REALLY?THAT'S TERRIBLE!" Misaki yelled out in shock.

A moment later, a book was thrown at Misaki. "And it's also not true, Takahashi! Anyone with a brain would already know that!"

"Huh?" Misaki blinked in confusion, rubbing his head, "So...so my...my you-know-what won't fall off if I have sex?"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" The angry book thrower shouted and stormed into the room. This always-scowling and book-throwing of a man was Hiroki Kamijo, the other teacher of this class. "Miyagi, how many times must I tell you to not fill their minds with lies and nonsense? Stick to the facts, damnitt!"

"Awww, but I don't want to! And the reactions you get from the idiots are always so funny!" Miyagi said with a grin. At his words, everyone smirked and giggled at Misaki, who sank down his seat in shame.

"I don't care! You're a teacher, take your job seriously!" Kamijo snapped furiously and hit Miyagi over the head. Then he turned to the class and cleared his throat, opening the textbook, "Brats, pay no attention to anything this idiot told you; it is all lies. I will now tell you nothing but honest, reliable facts, please turn to page 210 of your textbook." Blushing, Misaki did what he was told, trying to forget everything that had happened when Miyagi was teaching them earlier.

Afterwards, at lunch, Misaki tried to eat his ramen, but everyone kept on staring, giggling and talking about him. His stupidity in Sex Ed obviously was not forgotten so easily.

"Sooooooooo...I take it you haven't had sex yet?"

Misaki almost choked; he looked up at Sumi smirking at him. "W-What"

"Well, it seems obvious by all of your clueless answers and questions in class today...you're a virgin, aren't you?"

Misaki felt his face go hot and red with embarrassment. "N-No, I'm not! Of course I've had sex!"

"Oh really, is that so?" Sumi said in disbelief.

Misaki nodded his head a little too quickly, blushing, "Y-Yes! I've done it heaps of times, million of times! I..I...I'm really good at it! I'm so good at it, I'm with a new girl each night, the girls can't get enough of me, ha ha ha..."

Misaki then trailed off, laughing nervously, hoping against everything he had that his senpai would believe it- but, of course, he didn't; Sumi simply smirked wider, a fun idea suddenly making its way into his head. "Well then, if you're so smooth as you say you are, why don't we make a bet?"

Misaki gulped nervously, "W-What kind of a bet?"

"Oh, don't worry, it'll be fun! If you win, I'll do all your homework for all your classes for an entire year for free, no strings attached"

Misaki gasped, beaming, "Y-You will? Thank you senpai, you're a lifesaver!"

"I know. But if I win, you have to be my slave" Sumi added.

Misaki frowned, "...And do what?"

"Anything that comes to mind" Sumi replied.

Misaki stared suspiciously at his smiling friend. Being senpai's slave for a entire year? I don't know...I get the feeling that wouldn't be fun...

"Well, Misaki? What do you say?" Sumi pressed.

After several moments of thinking, Misaki sighed in defeat. "Fine...I'll do it. What's the bet?"

"Have sex with as many guys as you can in a month. The one who does it with more guys than the other wins!"

"O-Oh...um...ok, then, I suppose..."Misaki said awkwardly. It took a moment for him to fully register the suggestion. His eyes went wide and he blushed like a tomato, "W-W-Wait, guys? We have to have s-sex with guys?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Sumi said, smirking at his reaction.

"Of course there is! I...I'm not gay! I like girls; I can't do it with guys!"

"Why not, it'll make things more interesting!" Sumi insisted. "Besides, you have to do it. You already said you would"

"B-B-But...senpai, I-"

"Unless..." Sumi smirked evilly and leaned forwards, whispering, "You really lied to me and you really have not had sex before..."

Misaki froze, blushing. His heart beat going like crazy, he stared down at his soggy ramen, "I...I didn't lie to you. No, I...of course I've had s-sex."

Sumi chuckled softly, "In that case, the 'sex month' begins next week. Good luck, Misaki, you'll need it." After a moment, the school bell rung suddenly and Sumi got up from the table, smirking, "Well, time for class." Then Sumi walked off, leaving Misaki alone, frozen with shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Oh no...W-What just happened here?...I...I have to have sex with lots of guys in a month! This is terrible, what have I gotten myself into? I haven't even been with a girl before, how can I do it with a guy?

All of it was too stressful for the poor boy and tears started streaming down his face. He had dug himself into a hole he could not get out of and there was nothing he could do about it. He had no choice but to go ahead with the bet.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Misaki Takahashi, age 18 years of age, looking for one-night stand with any male. 20's or younger men are accepted, no one older.

After putting an ad in the classifieds of the newspaper, Misaki dressed in a black tank top and tight, mini denim shorts and set out for the gay clubs. He figured that would be the best place to meet horny men. But that was better said than done; as soon as he reached the entrance, his feet refused to move. He was frozen with fear. This was only natural for he had never tried to pick up guys before, never had sex, never even had stolen a kiss...he had no idea what was in store for him. What was he supposed to do?

Oh man...this is insane, there is no way I'll be able to do this! M-Maybe accepting that bet wasn't a good idea after all, what the hell was I thinking?

"Awww, well, aren't you a cutie"

Misaki quickly looked up at a tall smirking man with brown hair. He blushed, "U-Um...hello!"

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?"

"What? Well, um...the thing is, I...I..." Misaki gulped, not knowing what to say. He was so nervous. He was not ready at all.

The older man chuckled softly and started stalking towards the boy, staring at Misaki with a lustful look in his eyes, "Because you know, it's very dangerous for someone as cute as you to stay there. You're too cute; you'll be eaten for sure." Misaki blushed; he could tell that this man was one of those people the man was talking about. It made him feel very uneasy. To be eaten by someone was exactly the reason why he was there in the first place.

"Hmmm...So, is this your first time going to a place like this, isn't it?"

Misaki nodded. The man smirked wider and offered Misaki his hand, "Well, I've been in here hundreds of times. Why don't you come with me? I assure you, I'll show you a good time...what do you say, hmm?"

Misaki stared at him, he wondered if hanging out with this man was truly the best thing to do...then again, this was what he had come here for...

"Well, um...ok, then" Misaki said and, with a trembling hand, he went to take the other man's hand- but was not able to because a man with silver hair pulled the man back, distancing them.

"Gyaaahhh!"

"So this is where you were, Ryuichiro. I was looking everywhere for you"

"A-Asahina? What are the hell are you doing, let go of me!"

Asahina sighed, "Did you forget you have important business with Usami-sama? Stop flirting immediately and get back to work"

"Work? We're at a gay club; we're not supposed to be working!"

"Yes, we are, you just like wandering off" Asahina corrected. More gently, he said to Misaki, "You'll have to excuse him, he is an idiot. I'm sorry for any discomfort he may have caused you"

Misaki blinked, "Um...that's fine..."

"Well then, we'll be off now. It was a pleasure meeting you, young man" Asahina said then, without another word, he dragged Ryuichiro away from the club. Misaki stared after them. Moments later, he took a deep breath and walked into the club. He did not know if he was ready or not, but... at any rate, the man was right; it would not do him any good to just stay in that spot. He had to go in eventually...but he wasn't ready in the slightest.

Misaki sighed and went in.

It had been just as that Ryuichiro had said, Misaki really was too cute; a lot of men in there quickly came on to him in no time and, by the end of the night, he had got the phone numbers of at least ten guys, maybe even more. Being a cute young guy did have its advantages, Misaki had to admit. Maybe he did have a chance of winning the bet, after all...

Finally, Misaki decided to sit down, getting a coke-cola at the bar. Drinking his chosen drink, he stared down at the bar-counter, thinking of what to do next. He had got the phone numbers of a lot of people; maybe he should call it a day? He'll call and sleep with all of them eventually...but right now, he should just pick one person and go home with them.

Luck, fate or whatever you want to call it, it was certainly on Misaki's side tonight because a moment later, another smooth-talking hottie greeted him, in his own way. This man was very handsome and tall, with broad shoulders and an excellent build, silkily silver hair and dark, piercing lavender eyes and sporting a suit and tie that obviously was very expensive. He stood out from all the rest of the crowd of men, looking almost like a prince of sorts. A devilish smirk was playing across his lips and he tapped Misaki on the shoulder.

Misaki blinked, and he turned around in his chair to face the handsome stranger. As soon as they were face-to-face, the silver-haired hottie leaned down and kissed him. It was passionate with lots of tongue. When the man let go, he licked Misaki's lips and whispered, "Come with me"

"W...What?..." Misaki asked, confused. This person just came out of nowhere and kissed him! What was he supposed to do?

"My name is Akihiko Usami and I have been watching you all night. You are probably the most beautiful young man in this place...I have not been able to take my eyes off you, even for a second."

Misaki was blushing like crazy. He laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact, "Ah...w-well, that's nice of you to say, but I've heard loads of cheesy lines like that tonight...ha ha ha"

Akihiko frowned. "I know you have..." he said and put a hand under the boy's chin and tilted his head up to face him, looking straight down into his eyes, "But unlike all those other low-lives and losers that managed to attach themselves to you, I mean every word. You are beautiful and I will not rest until I have made a mess of you" Akihiko said, a possessive, determined look in his eyes.

Misaki's heart started beating like crazy. This man was serious...what was he to do? Should he go with this person, for the bet...or...

"I must have you. I won't accept anything else" Akihiko said and he suddenly threw the boy over his shoulder.

"AHHH!W-W-W-What are you doing?" Misaki said, struggling to escape.

"Carrying you away to somewhere more private...which would be more to your liking, your place or mine?"

"Neither!" Misaki continued struggling, beating his fists against Akihiko's back, He just won't give up! What am I going to do?

"Fine, I'll pick" Akihiko said, smirking. "What's your name, love? I want to know"

Misaki glared angrily but then gave up in defeat. He sighed, "I-It's Misaki. Misaki Takahashi..."

Akihiko chuckled softly, "Hmmm, even your name is cute"

"WHAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

They ended up going to Akihiko Usami's house; Akihiko felt it would be more romantic if his first time with the boy was in his own home. And it would eventually become Misaki's home as well; he would make sure of that. He was not going to let this adorable boy ever leave him.

As soon as they were inside the large, expensive penthouse, Akihiko did not stop until they reached a toy-filled bedroom and Misaki was thrown onto the large king size bed. Misaki watched in shock as the man locked the door, preventing any chance of escape, and then made his way back to him, slipping off his tie and suit as he did so.

Ah...this is really going to happen, isn't it? I'm going to have sex with a man! Ugh...is this really the right thing to do? I...I don't know if I can do this!

Akihiko crawled over and straddled him, pressing his lips against the boy's in a kiss, cold hands making quick work of the boy's clothing. Misaki gasped, allowing the older man to slip in his tongue, tasting every inch of that delicious mouth. Fear had filled the boy's body and mind; he was panicking even more than before.

NO! I can't do this! I'm not ready! Wha...What if it hurts, what if I suck at it? Waaah, I can't do this! I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T!

Misaki pulled out of the kiss and put his head to the side, laughing nervously, "U-Uh...sorry, I...err...I changed my mind! So...so can you please stop doing this and-"

"No. I'm not going to stop" Akihiko said firmly.

Tears formed at the boy's eyes, "W-What? But, A-Akihiko-san! Please, I-"

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Akihiko asked. A small 'yes' was barely heard; Akihiko chuckled softly, "So...I am the first one to touch you like this? That makes me happy, Misaki"

The older man licked the boy's neck, receiving a small whimper. "It's ok...Don't think, just feel. You'll feel good soon, I promise."

It was hard, but Misaki tried to do what he said. The boy shivered as the man's lips brushed down his chest, going further and further down until he reached down there. Then Akihiko stopped and took Misaki's manhood in his hands and began sucking on it.

"N-NO...Sto-Stop...AH...Ahhh!" Misaki tangled his hands in Akihiko's silvery locks and stared down at the man with watery eyes as he sucked him harder, cramming all of that sweet little organ into his mouth.

Misaki moaned, he had never felt such pleasure...Akihiko's tongue felt so good on him...whatever it was doing, he didn't want it to stop!

He involuntarily thrust his hips, moaning loudly, which egged on Akihiko to suck him more.

Ah...h-how... can something so wrong... feel so good?

Misaki would not be able to take anymore, "Ak-Akihiko-san, stop! I...I think I'm going to...c-come..."

But he didn't stop, he just did it harder. "Akihiko-san!" Misaki said urgently. The boy shivered and suddenly threw his head back onto the pillows, shooting his seed into Akihiko's mouth, screaming loudly in pleasure. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Weakly, Misaki stared down at the man angrily, "You...stupid pervert, why didn't you stop?"

Akihiko simply smirked, licking the cum off his lips, "It's ok. I like the taste of Misaki"

"P-Pervert..." Misaki said blushing. Akihiko chuckled softly and moved up the boy's body and wrapped his arms around him, gently placing a kiss on his lips.

"Misaki, I love you"

Misaki's eyes widened with shock, his heart skipping a beat. A sad frown formed on his face, "N-No...please don't say that. This can only happen one time, it'll never happen again. We can't see each other again after tonight...please just forget about me..."

"Why? Are you involved with anyone?"

"...No..."

"Then why can't you be with me?"

"Because...because..."but Misaki didn't have the heart to tell him.

"If there is no reason, then I refuse to leave you. I love you, Misaki" Akihiko said and then, without another word, Akihiko flipped him over and fucked him up his ass, making love to him all over again all night long.

XXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Akihiko smiled as he watched his soon-to-be lover sleep in his arms. The boy was so beautiful, he was lucky to be able to find someone like him. He was like an angel, his angel.

Tangling a hand in the boy's hair, he planted a loving kiss on the boy's forehead then he carefully got up out of bed and, careful not to wake his sleeping angel, he went through the boy's clothing; he ripped up all the other phone numbers of all the other men Misaki had gotten numbers from and deleted any from Misaki's cell phone, so to make sure Misaki chose him and only him. He would not let this beautiful boy sleep with other men; he would do whatever it took to keep him by his side.

Then, when that was done, he put his details into it into the cell phone, making sure his name was the first one he would see. Then he got out his own cell phone and put Misaki's details in his too.

"Nnngh...Akihiko-san?" Misaki's eyes fluttered open from slumber. He blinked a few times then said, "W-What are you doing over there, Akihiko-san?"

Akihiko smirked and put the phone back into the boy's pockets and put away then stood up and smirked at the boy, walking over to him, "Would you rather I hold you in my arms, Misaki?"

"NO!" Misaki said quickly, sitting up in bed, making sure the blankets stayed over his lower half, "And I already told you, we can't do this again!"

"And I already told you, I'm not leaving you" Akihiko said. "You must be sticky after what we did...why you don't take a shower then I'll take you home."

Misaki sighed and got up from the bed and, grabbing all of his clothes, went in search of the bathroom. Akihiko followed him. Misaki frowned, "No, you can't come in with me! I'm having a shower by myself!"

"But I need to have a shower too, and it will save water by going in together" Akihiko said and he went into the shower with his new love.

Once they were finished with their shower, Akihiko took him home in his shiny red sports car. Misaki got out of the car and Akihiko got out too, "Well, goodbye Akihiko-san"

"Goodnight, my love. Can I come in?"

"No" Misaki said quickly, "You'll only try to fuck me again."

Akihiko chuckled softly, "Well then, I will see you some other time."

"Akihiko-san, I told you, this will be the only time-" he was cut off by a pair of lips softly pressing against his own. Misaki blushed as the older man pulled away and softly whispered,

"Misaki, you better not sleep with anyone else, ok? You belong to me now"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Misaki, you better not sleep with anyone else, ok? You belong to me now"

Those words echoed through the boy's head, he was unable to forget neither that nor the man who had said them. What, was that a threat? What can he do? He can't stop me from sleeping with other guys! And...And I do NOT belong to him! I belong to myself...I...I...

"I'M MY OWN MAN! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE BUT I GOT THAT YOU PERVERT?"

"Uh...ok? That's nice; can you join us back on planet earth, Misaki? I was kinda talking to you." Misaki blushed, his eyes wide with shock. Ooops, he did that thing again where he screams thoughts aloud to the entire world...so embarrassing...

"Um...Um, nothing senpai! What were you saying?" Misaki said, blushing as red as a tomato. Right now, it was the next day and he was eating lunch with Sumi-senpai at the University.

Sumi sighed, " Like I was saying, how was your first night?"

Misaki blushed even more, if that was possible, and said very quietly, "It...It was ok..."

"I fucked five in one night!" Sumi said proudly, "How did you do?"

"I...I slept with one guy" Misaki confessed, then he added, "B-But it was only the first night, there's more chances to sleep with tons of other guys! I'll definitely win this!"

Sumi smirked, not believing him. "Sure, you will"

"It's true! G-Get ready to do all my homework!" Misaki said stubbornly.

After his last class, he went home. He did his homework then got started on dinner. When it was boiling in the pot over the hot stove, the doorbell rang.

"Um, who could that be?" Misaki wondered, and started walking to the door. His heart pounded against his chest when he saw the handsome face of Akihiko Usami. "AH! W-What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too" Akihiko said, smirking. "Did you miss me?"

"N-No, of course not!" Misaki said quickly.

"Well, I missed you" Akihiko said with a soft expression on his face.

Misaki's heart almost leapt out of his chest, seeing that peacefully soft, loving look on his face, it looked so handsome and Misaki's cheeks turned red. "S-So? I...I don't care!" Misaki managed finally and he tried closing the door, but Akihiko put his foot in it, stopping it from closing. Misaki looked up at him desperately, "Why? Why are here, I told you I can't sleep with you again!"

"And why is that? You didn't tell me" Akihiko said and he pushed his way into the apartment and put his arms around the boy. "Tell me, why can't I make love to you again?"

"Because...because I don't want to, that's why! Unlike you, I'm not gay!" Misaki denied and he pushed the man away and went to put the pot off the burner. To his annoyance, Akihiko followed him.

"Liar. If you were not gay, why were you in a gay bar? Why did you agree to sleep with me?"

"I never agreed to anything, you just did whatever you felt like!" Misaki snapped, twitching angrily. He started taking the miso soup out of the pot and started preparing it.

Akihiko could not help but watch. "Can I have some, Misaki? I'm hungry." This was a lie. He did not care about how often he ate- in fact, he skipped meals on a regular basis due to his work as a award winning novelist- he just wanted to taste the cooking of his beloved.

"Sure, just don't try anything funny!"

Akihiko smirked, "Funny?"

Misaki blushed.

Akihiko watched Misaki as he ate the food. The older man had already finished his, it was delicious and he had savored every bit of the meal as if it was his last. And he thought Misaki looked cute when he was eating. "So...you're really not going to tell me why you won't let me make love to you?"

"That's right"

"Not even a hint?"

"No"

"What if I said please?" Akihiko smirked, and put a hand to the boy's cheek gently, looking into those beautiful green orbs, "What if I got down on my hands and knees and begged you?"

At this, Misaki paused , then refused that too. Akihiko sighed, smiling sadly. Misaki was making it tough for him, but he will not give up. He suddenly noticed some rice on the boy's face. He chuckled softly, "You're adorable. You don't need to eat so fast. I have no desire for food, just for you"

"Wha...-"Misaki's whole face blushed as Akihiko licked the rice off his face. "WAAAAAHHH! PERVERT! I TOLD YOU, NO FUNNY STUFF!"

"But I couldn't help it, you're so cute"

"S-SHUT UP! GO HOME ALREADY!"

Akihiko smirked, he loved it when Misaki was all flustered, it was cute. "No, I don't want to."

He was not allowed to have sex with the boy, nor did he know why the boy was not letting him do so... but that did not mean he was going to leave his side and let other people take him. And, as long as he could be by the boy's side, he was happy with just that...for the moment, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since that day, Akihiko had been coming over to Misaki's house. Not to demand sex or explanations, but to just be around him. Constantly. For most of the hours of the day, Misaki was not alone. And that stopped him from getting in touch with other men that he could sleep with for the bet, which was probably all part of the man's plan to keep him to himself. At some point during all of this, Misaki had started calling him Usagi-san, which seemed to make the older of the two males very happy.

This went on for about a week. But one day, Misaki had no school and Akihiko was not there, maybe because of work. Misaki could not go out to sleep with men because he had more important things to do for the day- like housework, homework and do the grocery shopping.

When he got back home from shopping, he checked his message machine and there were about a dozen messages. They were all for the ad he had put out in the newspaper. Misaki listened to them and decided he would make them all meet him and pick good times and days to sleep with them all. So he called all of them and arranged for them to come to his apartment tonight at 6:30.

"Kyaaaah!Sensei, this is amazing! This new BL novel of yours is so hot!" Akihiko's editor and fangirl, Eiri Aikawa, exclaimed happily. Akihiko was not able to sleep with his one true love...but that did not stop him from writing about him. When Aikawa had stopped fangirl-ing, she went into business mode, "Ok, next I want you to look inside this newspaper! There's an article you wrote in it, someone is praising you for your hard work on one of your other books! Look at it, go on!"

Someone praised him?So what? He didn't really care, he just wanted to spend more time with his darling Misaki! What if, while he was gone, someone had already stolen the boy from him?No, he couldn't let that happen!He didn't mind just being by the boy's side...but if he couldn't make love to the boy, then noone else could either!

Akihiko sighed and took the newspaper. He quickly flicked through the paper to the page his article was on, but stopped at the classifieds- there was his Misaki, advertising about needing a one night-stand. And it appeared that it was updated, interviews were being held at Misaki's place at 6:30 tonight.

Akihiko's heart dropped unpleasantly. Anger and sadness filled his heart; why was Misaki doing this? By the looks of it, he didn't care who he slept with, he would sleep with anyone as long as it was just a one-night stand with a man. So...their night together didn't mean anything to the boy? He was just one of many one-night stands?

Akihiko's hands shook slightly in anger as he thought of the many men that would be touching the boy.

Why? Why is he doing this? Shouldn't he be careful with who he sleeps with? Shouldn't someone as cute as Misaki be raising his standards a lot higher than just anyone who looks at him? Shouldn't he only settle for that one special person he sincerely likes? Akihiko strongly believed that special person should be himself and that no one else should be touching the boy or even go near him...

"Damn this...! Why, Misaki? Why do you need to do this? Is this why you refused to sleep with me?" Akihiko muttered angrily and he suddenly got up from his chair and rushed out of the penthouse.

"S-Sensei? Where do you think you're going?"

"Claiming what's mine!" Akihiko growled. He was going to get rid of those other men, he was going to demand that Misaki sleep with only him- again- and to demand a reason why he needed a one-night stand so badly when he deserved something so much more beautiful and ever-lasting. Akihiko wanted more than what Misaki was asking for; he didn't want a one-night stand with the boy, he wanted to be in his life forever.

There was lots of men sitting in Misaki's apartment, all waiting and staring up at the boy with the same lustful look in their eyes. Misaki was standing in front of them all, with a cap in his hands that had days of the week and times written on strips on paper. The boy scratched the back of his head, blushing furiously, "Um, ok...I've never done this before, so I guess... everyone can just pick one of these out of this hat and I will...d-do it...with all of you eventually, ok?"

Blushing even more, Misaki's hand trembled as he poked into the cap and grabbed one of the small strips of paper. "U-Um...so, the...the first person is...-" before the name could leave his lips, the door suddenly burst open and there stood Akihiko with a look of pure fury on his face. "U...Usagi-san..."Misaki's eyes widened with surprise and the paper left slipped out of his fingers. All the other men was staring too. Akihiko glared back, a scary aura around him. It made Misaki kinda scared.

The writer stormed into the room, growling furiously, "THE POSITION HAS ALREADY BEEN FILLED, YOU CAN ALL GO HOME! AND NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN OR YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!"

All the men fled, knowing this man was a famous author and messing him would cost them their jobs or worse. Meanwhile, Misaki's heart was going on overdrive, staring at the man who was furiously approaching him, "Misaki, why are you freely giving your body to any man who answers this ad? What would happen if you caught some disease, what if they were to rape and kill you? Have you no shame, why are you doing something so disgusting when you could have something meaningful with me? You stupid little brat!"

"U-Usagi-san-"Misaki's voice trembled in fear and moment later, Akihiko had his large cold hands around his shoulders, glaring down at him with eyes burning in fury. The man shook him, "Tell me why you are doing this! If it's sex you want, I will happily give it to you as many times as you want! Just stop this one-night stand nonsense and choose ME!"

"N-No! I...I can't sleep with only you, Usagi-san!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Akihiko yelled. Something inside him snapped and he suddenly put one hand tightly around the boy's waist, and the other went lower and grabbed onto the boy's ass, squeezing it.

"Ah! D-Don't touch me!"

"No" Akihiko said firmly and leaned down, biting the boy's ear, "Tell me why I can't then maybe I'll stop."

"N-No...AHH!" Misaki shivered, blushing in pleasure, his heart racing as Akihiko attacked his neck with desperate, passionate kisses. One of the man's hands slipped into the boy's pants and poked at his entrance, inserting a finger. "Sto...STOP IT!"

"Tell me" Akihiko demanded, and he inserted another finger, pushing both

in and out, prepping him. Tears were now at Misaki's eyes, he felt Akihiko pull down his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Then he heard the zipper of Akihiko's pants get undone and then, he felt something long, big and hard poke at his hole.

Misaki's eyes widened, he knew what was coming next. Before Akihiko could do anything, he quickly pulled away and screamed, "FINE!FINE! IT'S FOR A BET MY SENPAI STARTED!WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SLEEP WITH AS MANY GUYS AS WE CAN IN A MONTH, OK?AND I CAN'T SLEEP WITH YOU AGAIN BECAUSE I ALREADY DID!HAPPY NOW, YOU FUCKING PERVERT?"

Akihiko's eyes widened with surprise. While he stared in disbelief, wondering how all he had endured during this whole time was worth one stupid bet, Misaki quickly pulled his pants back on and sat down, trying to recover from everything that had just happened. Tears streamed down his face and those beautiful tear-stained cheeks were covered in deep rosy blushes.

Akihiko knew he should be angry...but, staring at the boy, all his anger seemed to slip away. Instead, he felt sad for Misaki and himself, and anger was instead directed at the boy's senpai. Akihiko convinced himself that Misaki was an idiot and that senpai of his had probably tricked him into it. "A bet? I haven't been able to make love to the most beautiful person I have ever met...all for a bet?" Akihiko finally asked in disbelief.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"What is the offer he made you? What do you get in return?"

"I-If I win, senpai does all of my homework for an entire year, and...and if he wins, I have to be his slave for an entire year..."

Akihiko did not like the sound of that. He tried to think of what to do; if he stopped this bet from going on any longer, he could easily do his homework for him...but, by making the boy his slave, the senpai would probably manipulate the boy into doing even more shameful things. He couldn't let that happen...

"...Misaki...I love you" Akihiko's facial expressions were now soft and he gently helped the boy to his feet and suddenly kissed him passionately, tightly wrapping both his arms around the boy's waist. Misaki was shocked and embarrassed at the sudden kiss...but he felt that there was no anger or sadness behind it, but full of love and desire. So, Misaki allowed him to kiss him, even wrapping his arms around Akihiko's neck, deepening it.

When they pulled out of the kiss, the older man whispered, "It would be very uncomfortable to sleep with many people you don't know, wouldn't it? Just let only me make love to you and just say that I am many people"

"WHAT? THAT WOULDN'T WORK!"

"I'll even put on disguises so it looks believable"

"BUT IT WON'T BE! NO ONE WILL BELIEVE IT!"

For a long moment, there was a thoughtful look on Akihiko's face. Then he pulled down the boy's pants once more and spun him around so the boy's

backside was facing him. "AHH, W-W-What are you doing?"

"Finishing what I started" Akihiko said, smirking evilly. He pushed his manhood carefully into the boy's ass. He grabbed the boy's hips thrusted into him.

"AHHHH! SO-STOP, YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP IF I TOLD YOU WHY I CAN'T SLEEP WITH YOU!"

"Yes, well...I was obviously lying" Akihiko said and he gave the boy another thrust, enjoying the sound of those beautiful cries of pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I'm going to win this bet easily!" Sumi boasted as they walked out of school the next day.

"I believe you, senpai" Misaki muttered under his breath. Sumi's total of fucks were now in the double digits...it was obvious he was going to win, but Misaki didn't really envy him; to be sleeping with so many people you don't even know or care about with such ease...it might be easy for someone like Sumi, but Misaki didn't think he would be able to do it. He somehow found himself thankful that Akihiko had given him another option, saving him from the discomfort of sleeping with strangers.

"How are you doing so far, Misaki?" Sumi asked curiously with a smirk.

"Senpai...you know, I'm not really..."Misaki started but suddenly he recalled the words from last night.

'Just SAY that I am many people'

Blushing, he lied, with a forced smile, "I...I'm doing great, senpai! I've slept with...with lots of people!"

Then he ran off on his own before Sumi could say anything. Misaki knew that the other boy would not believe those words, he was never a good liar. He groaned, getting out his keys to open up his apartment, "I can't take this...how am I going to keep this up for a month? Nnnngh, why did I have to agree to that stupid bet?"

"My thoughts exactly...but don't worry, I'll guide you through it every step of the way"

"Oh really? Thanks..." Misaki said.

Huh?

Surprised, Misaki opened his eyes and saw...Akihiko Usami, wearing a coat, hat and one of those funny-face glasses that people buy at prank shops. Misaki couldn't help it; he burst out laughing, "That's your disguise? U-Usagi-san, you look ridiculous!"

"Oh really?" Akihiko smiled gently. He moved from where he was waiting and started walking towards the boy, "Well, if it made you smile, then it was worth it."

"T-Take it off! Please! Or...or else I won't be able to take you seriously!" Misaki said, giggling.

Akihiko smiled warmly as he watched Misaki clutch his sides with laughter, "Your laugh is cute. I like it."

But he took it off anyway. Still giggling, Misaki went to the door, getting out his keys. "So what are you doing here, anyway?"

Akihiko smirked, "What do you think? I came here to make love to you"

"WHAT?" Misaki dropped the keys in fright and spun around, staring at Akihiko in shock, blushing furiously from head to toe. "Y-You Pervert!"

Akihiko smirked, "You idiot, why else would I be here? Why do you think I wore the disguise?"

"I...I'm not going to let you in! No away!" Misaki said.

Akihiko chuckled softly and cornered the boy between himself and the door; leaning against the door, he put his other hand under Misaki's chin. "It's fine with me if you don't let me in. I don't care where we do it..."he lowered his head to Misaki's ear and bit down on it, then whispered huskily, "We could even do it right here, Misaki"

Misaki shivered and Akihiko could tell that he had got to him. "What? B-B-But what if someone sees us?"

"Then you better let me in, Misaki" Akihiko said softly, "And hurry, I don't think I can hold on much longer."

Misaki swallowed nervously, staring at Usagi. He finally agreed and quickly bent down to get the keys, quick enough that Akihiko didn't have the chance to grab his cute ass. He opened the door and awkwardly said, "C-Come in, I-I guess"

Then Misaki walked in. Akihiko smirked and followed, closing the door behind them. As soon as they were inside, he pushed Misaki against the nearest wall, his lips crashing against the boy's in a passionate kiss; Misaki struggled but Akihiko bit Misaki's lip. Misaki cried out softly in pain and Akihiko slipped his tongue in and explored his sweet mouth. He played with Misaki's tongue, dominating him. Misaki moaned into the kiss and slid down the wall.

Soon, they were both on the floor, Akihiko was on top of him. Akihiko threw off the coat and hat and lowered himself onto the boy's body, gripping tightly at his shoulders as he devoured his mouth hungrily. His hands started roughly unbuttoning Misaki's shirt, the teenager gasped and his heart started racing. Akihiko licked his lips, letting go of the kiss; he kissed down the skin that was revealed to him as the shirt was removed. His tongue latched onto Misaki's nipple and bit, licking and sucking it.

Misaki moaned, "Ahhhhh!", Akihiko did the same for it's twin, "Oh...oh god! U-Usagi-san!"

Akihiko then moved down the body, licking down the boy's chest and stomach. He smirked, rubbing his clothed cock in the palm of his hand, making the boy beneath him moan out in pleasure. He somehow managed to pull the boy's pants off then he licked the cock then put it into his mouth. Misaki moaned as the man sucked him off; his face flushed and sweaty, he reached forwards and tangled a hand into Akihiko's silvery hair, gripping tightly as the older male's head bobbed up and down between his legs.

He sucked harder and faster and Misaki finally came screaming his name. But they weren't done yet, with a seductive "Mi-sa-ki~" Akihiko turned Misaki over and stripped them of the rest of their clothes then he grasped Misaki's ass and prepped him with his fingers.

"U-Usagi-san...it h-hurts" Akihiko smiled gently and he lowered himself onto Misaki's body, burying his face into Misaki's neck. He brushed his lips against the nape of his neck, as apology for all the pain he was about to receive.

"Shhh, you'll be ok" Akihiko whispered, "Misaki, I'm going to put it in now." Misaki gasped in horror and he cried in pain as Akihiko slid his huge cock into him, then pulled out then thrusted it back in.

In. Out. In. Out. He continuously thrusted into that sweet hole, distracting Misaki from the pain by reaching a hand under and stroking Misaki's abandoned cock. "Ahhhh!" Misaki moaned, tears of pleasure and pain at the corner of his eyes, "AHHHH!"

"Misaki, do you want it fast...or slow?"

"F-Fast! Please!" Misaki cried. Akihiko smirked and sped up his pace, thrusting him quickly and harder than before.

This continued through the rest of the afternoon until finally he collapsed onto Misaki. He whispered, "Misaki, just so you know...even if someone does figure out I already fucked you, I'm not going to stop making love to you. I'm never going to let you go"

Misaki blushed and he would probably have protested but Akihiko kissed his lips, "I love you, Misaki"

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Usagi-san, get off me!"

"Oh, are you horny for more, Misaki?" Akihiko smirked, "Ok, I'd be more than happy-"

"N-No!" Misaki blushed, "I meant, get off of me and go home! It's getting late! I have to do my homework then cook dinner!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you with your homework" Akihiko decided.

Misaki gasped with joy, sparkles in his eyes, "You will? Thank you so much, Usagi-san!"

Misaki's smile faded and turned into a look of horror. "No! No more sex today, you have to leave!" he hurriedly started pushing Akihiko towards the door, blushing like crazy, "I-I-I-It was nice seeing you, bye-bye until next time!"

But Akihiko stood his ground, which was easy for him because he was taller and heavier than Misaki could support. He quickly grabbed Misaki, tightly pulling him into his arms. "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere. There's a bet to win, remember? We have to have as much sex as possible"

"We...we have a month, that's plenty of time! Now go home!"

"Not a chance. I want to be with you" Akihiko whispered and he kissed him on the forehead then let him go, walking towards the couch. He sat down and smiled, "Now, what do you need help with?"

Misaki blushed in embarrassment, "A-All of it"

Akihiko smirked, "You're such an idiot"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Misaki said angrily, glaring at him.

"Don't worry. It's cute. Endearing, even. Now just come over here and let me help you" Akihiko said, patting the spot of couch beside him. Misaki twitched angrily but sighed and let the man help him do his homework.

XXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

There was no foul play during any of the period they worked on the homework...but in the middle of dinner...

"Stop touching me!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Akihiko asked innocently.

"Don't give me that! Your foot is touching my...my you-know-what!"

Akihiko smirked, "No, I don't know what. Tell me"

Misaki blushed, "N-No! I won't!"

"Maybe I'll stop my foot...if you tell me what it's touching" Akihiko said and continued rubbing his foot against Misaki's clothed manhood.

Misaki moaned softly at the feeling, "S-Stop it, Usagi-san"

"Only if you tell me" Akihiko replied.

This went on for the next 5 minutes until Misaki suddenly screamed, "YOUR FOOT IS TOUCHING MY COCK!"

Realizing what he had let slip, Misaki gasped in shock and covered his mouth with his hands, while Akihiko grinned in smug victory. "Ooooh, Misaki said a dirty word. How naughty of you"

"S-Shut up! You made me say it!" Misaki said, blushing.

"You're such a bad boy. Bad boys need to be punished" Akihiko said and he licked his lips, a lustful look in his eyes, "I think a spanking is in order"

"W-What?" Misaki said in shock and he suddenly got up, "N-No! Don't touch me!"

And Misaki ran away, heading to the bedroom. Akihiko chuckled softly and ran after him. This was merely foreplay to the great Akihiko Usami... But to Misaki, it was a matter of life and death!

Panting, Misaki closed the door and sat on the bed, hugging his legs to his chest. His heart was beating like crazy.

He...he's never been in my bedroom before! He won't find me...he's not gonna find me...

"Misaki!" Akihiko said, opening the door.

AHHHHH, HE FOUND ME!

Misaki screamed and backed away so quickly he hit his head on the headboard. Tears of pain in his eyes, he rubbed his head, staring cautiously at the man in the doorway. Akihiko smirked, "You didn't lock the door...does the bad boy actually want his punishment? Does this sort of thing turn you on, Misaki?"

"O-O-Of course not! I...I-I just..."Misaki stuttered.

"Don't be ashamed. I think it's soo kinky~" Akihiko replied.

"S-SHUT UP!I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

For the rest of night, Akihiko gave the bad boy his punishment and then a lot of something else. Needless to say, the older male never went home.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"Misaki shouted, falling out of bed from shock.

Akihiko smirked, "No, I am perfectly sane. Misaki, living with me would be all for your best interests"

Misaki grumbled and got up, "How so? Give me one good reason why I should live with a pervert like you!"

"I will no longer have to wear those 'ridiculous disguises', we will see eachother more therefore we will have lots more sex than we do now, I could help a idiot like you with his homework, you will have more chances to 'see me as Usagi-san' and look into my 'pretty' eyes, you can fall deeper in love with me and touch me as much as you want- "

"One! I said one!" Misaki snapped angrily, blushing. "I can't move in with you! What will people think? People are smart, Usagi-san! If I move in with you, they will figure out that there is something between us! Senpai will find out and the bet will be ruined and I will lose! And...and what about my brother? If I go live somewhere else, he will wonder why and get worried! I can't do that to him!"

Misaki was now shaking with anger and crying slightly. Akihiko stared at him in surprise, "You never told me you had a brother. What is he like?"

"He is very protective of me. And he is pure and kind and a huge airhead" Misaki said with a smile, "I usually live with him but he is away overseas on his honeymoon with his bride, Manami-nee-san. I don't really know when they will be coming back...but I hope they are having lots of fun"

"Well, I'm sure they are-"

Misaki suddenly glared angrily at Akihiko again, "But if he finds out about everything that has happened, he will get worried and immediately return to Japan! I don't want that to happen, he needs to stay where he is and have fun with the person he likes! And not only that, he will literally try to murder you if he finds out all the things you have done to me!"

"Oh? Well, correct me if I'm wrong but before I came along, you probably had every intention of attempting to whore yourself out to strange men all for a bet. All I'm doing is making sure you don't do something you might regret."

Misaki blushed and turned away, folding his arms across his chest, "S-Shut up!"

"Anyway, if your senpai or any of your little friends start getting suspicious, simply tell them I am your home tutor and I am making you live with me because I don't feel like leaving the comfort of my own home. Don't worry, they will buy that excuse because you are stupid, you obviously need to be tutored, and-"

"WHAT?HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID! I AM NOT-"

"And as for your brother..." Akihiko said thoughtfully.

"W-What?" Misaki said with wide eyes and he stared desperately at him, "U-Usagi-san, what are you going to do?"

Misaki could only stare in shock, horrified, as Akihiko grabbed Misaki's phone and looked for Takahiro Takahashi's name. He called Takahiro and Takahiro answered. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Takahiro?" Akihiko asked.

"Ah...yes, and who is this?"

Akihiko smirked, "My name is Akihiko Usami; I am a special friend of your brother's. We have lots of fun together all the time"

"W-What? Don't tell him that!" Misaki said, blushing. He tried to take the phone off Akihiko but the older man just pushed him off the bed again. He ignored the boy and continued talking to the boy's brother.

By Akihiko's words, Misaki was worried that Takahiro would figure out that they were sleeping together...and if he was someone else, maybe he would have. But this is Takahiro and Takahiro is an idiot. "R-Really? Oh my god, my Misaki made a new friend! I am so happy for him! Please take excellent care of him while I am gone, make sure he is happy!"

"Oh, I always try to do exactly that" Akihiko chuckled softly, "Anyway, Misaki is an idiot and struggling in school. I am practically a genius compared to him so it's only natural for me to tutor him...and he said he's getting lonely without anyone in the house so I offered to let him stay with me at my house until you come back. You don't mind, do you?"

"Misaki's having trouble with school? Of...Of course I don't mind! You are Misaki's special friend, I can trust you! Please help him in any way you can!" Takahiro paused then added, "Oh...but wouldn't he be causing you trouble?"

"Not at all. I'm happy to have Misaki live with me"

"Oh...well, that's good then!"

"Thank you, Takahiro. Don't worry, I will make sure nothing bad happens to him. Well goodbye, it was nice talking to you"

"You too, goodbye Usami-san!"

Then Takahiro hung up. Akihiko hung up as well, then smirked, "Well, that settles it, you are coming to live with me."

"I can't believe Nii-chan fell for all that!" Misaki said in disbelief.

"Oh, but he did...stupidity must run in the family, I guess" Akihiko replied.

"W-WHAT?YOU ASSHOLE!" Misaki said angrily and he snatched the phone from the older male, "Forget it, I am not moving in with you!"

But Misaki didn't really have a choice in the matter. The next day, they both started packing Misaki's things and within a week, they were both living together in Akihiko's spacious penthouse.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning after Misaki had just started living with Akihiko. But Misaki didn't want to leech off the older man so he decided to pay for the rent by cooking and cleaning for him. Akihiko had refused to give Misaki his own room, saying that since they had to have lots of sex to win the bet, it would be better if they just shared the same bedroom. Besides, every spare room was filled up with strange things that Akihiko never even used. Akihiko also kept to his word, what he promised Takahiro; when Misaki had trouble with his schoolwork, he would stop what he was doing and help him.

There were so many strange things about living with Akihiko and Misaki constantly wondered if he had done the right thing...but when the bet was considered, Misaki had to admit that Akihiko was right. It was much easier living closer to him, he might have a chance of winning now.

It helps the bet...but I can't help feeling like I got into a dangerous place! What have I gotten myself into? Nii-chan, I'm scared!

Misaki sighed and finished cooking breakfast. He then went to fetch the man from his slumber so they could eat together.

"Usagi-san! Breakfast is ready!"

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Akihiko was not a good morning person but he eventually came down and ate breakfast with Misaki at the table. He smiled as he ate, sitting across Misaki. He was a lot happier since Misaki started living with him. Misaki took care of him and he was able to have way more sex with Misaki. But sex wasn't important, he was just happy that Misaki was so close to him, being by his side each and every day.

Hopefully as he continues to live with me, he will realise that the bet is stupid and he should concentrate on things that are real. Like being with me.

He only wished he could be with Misaki 24/7. He felt jealous that the senpai of the boy's was able to spend more time with Misaki than he did.

Who is this senpai, anyway? Does Misaki like him better than me?...Hmmm, no, of course not, otherwise they would be sleeping together instead of taking part in a childish bet.

"Misaki, can I drive you to school?"Akihiko asked.

Misaki stared at him as if he was crazy, "N-No way! People will see you!"

"Your little friends haven't even seen us together yet. Our secret is perfectly safe"

"I-I said no!"

"It will be just this once, I promise. I just want to take you to school since it is your first proper school day living here with me. Please, Misaki? It would mean a lot to me"

Misaki blushed, and seemed to be thinking about it. "W-Well...ok...but just this once, ok?"

"Thank you, Misaki"

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Akihiko pulled over by the gates of the University. He ruffled the boy's hair, "Have a good day, Misaki"

"Y-You too"Misaki said, blushing and got out of the car.

Akihiko was about to drive away when he noticed a boy walking towards Misaki. A scowl appeared on his face and he stopped immediately.

"Hey senpai!" Misaki said, smiling.

"Hey Misaki, how's your side of the bet going?" the other boy asked. The boy was tall with silver hair and glasses. Akihiko hated him immediately and he stepped out of the car and walked towards Misaki, folding his arms against his chest and glaring at Misaki's senpai.

Their eyes met and the senpai smirked, "Ah, who is this? Is this one of them, Misaki?"

"U-Um...n-no, he...he's Akihiko Usami, my home tutor and...I am living with him because he doesn't want to go to my house to teach me..."

The senpai smirked, "That sounds so funny...and have you had sex with him yet?"

"W-WHAT?" Misaki blushed furiously.

"The bet, Misaki!" the boy laughed and stepped forwards to Akihiko,"Hello, I'm Misaki's friend, Sumi Keiichii. It's a pleasure to meet you, Usami-san" Sumi said and he offered his hand out to him. Akihiko didn't take it. Sumi didn't seem to be offended in the slightest. "Hmm, you're actually pretty hot, want to fuck me?"

A shiver of disgust went down Akihiko's spine. "Go to hell"

"Aww, don't be so mean! I only want to have sex with you once, then you never have to see me again!"

"I said no!" Akihiko growled and then he went back into his car and drove off.

But Sumi didn't seem put off at all; he watched Akihiko until he was out of sight, with a very amused expression on his face, like he was accepting a challenge of some kind. "No matter, it might be fun if they play hard to get"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Meeting that senpai and hearing him say such things to him, knowing that such a person was regularly hanging around his beautiful Misaki...it made Akihiko furious. Never before had he felt more hatred, more disgusted towards another person... he hated his family, but that was a different thing entirely. They had never spent day after day by Misaki's side, they had never offered him sex, they had never tricked Misaki into making a bet where it would stop Misaki and himself from having a real, loving relationship.

From the moment he heard about the senpai to the moment they met, Keiichi Sumi was the enemy.

His mood worsened when, as he walked back into his penthouse, he saw his editor sitting on the couch when he got home. "What are you doing here? Get out, Aikawa"

"Good to see you too" Aikawa said as she flipped through a women's magazine. Akihiko noticed that the magazine was upside down...was she up to something?

Ignoring his suspicions, he said, "It's rude and against the law to enter a person's house without their permission, when they are away. Get out"

"No, thanks" Aikawa said, and added "So when can I meet Misaki-kun?"

So, his suspicions were correct. She was up to something.

Akihiko had no intention of letting Misaki get closer to anyone else but himself. Misaki was adorable, and anyone who met him would want to touch him and claim him for themself. Akihiko would not let that happen. He would kill anyone that tried to take the boy away from him.

"Never. Don't talk to him, don't touch him, don't even look at him for more than ten seconds. Do I make myself clear?"

"Awwwww!But I want to meet him!Please? Pretty please?"she cried with sparkles in her eyes, the magazine forgotten as she pleadingly stared up at him, her hands clasped together.

"No. Fucking. Way"

Aikawa pouted, "Well, I'm not leaving this place until you introduce him to me! He lives with you, right? You're lovers now, right?"

Unfortunately, once Akihiko had fallen for the boy, he had started writing BL novels about Misaki, and it had been the first time he had written about BL. And although he never showed obvious signs of love sickness or never openly gushed over Misaki to her, the way he rushed out that day to claim Misaki...and so many other things- well, it was of course no surprise that she added the signs together and immediately went looking for answers.

"Yes, he does live with me-" finally- "But I don't want you to see him. Leave. Now before he comes home"

"What? Why? Why are you being so unfair?"Aikawa said in shock.

"Because..." he said and he pointed a finger at her, glaring at her, "You are the devil"

Aikawa blinked, "W-What?" but then he was walking away, going up the stairs. "H-Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I'm not in the mood for any of this. I was already in a bad mood, and you're making it worse"Akihiko replied, continuing up the stairs.

"Oh... well, you better work on your manuscript!"Aikawa said sternly.

"Actually, I'm going to sleep" Akihiko corrected, "Goodnight, demon woman, get out of here before I call the police"

The female stood there for a few moments before anger struck her and she ran after him, "DO YOUR MANUSCRIPT, YOU LAZY WRITER!"

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Sumi's words bothered Misaki; obviously, Sumi wanted to have sex with Akihiko too. Misaki didn't like that; the thought of Akihiko growing tired of him, casting him aside for someone better...putting his hands on someone else, no matter for how long...it scared Misaki. He didn't want Akihiko to touch anyone else but him.

But since Sumi had not said anything about Akihiko since the morning when he had met Akihiko, maybe Sumi had forgotten about it?Misaki decided he would try to forget about it too.

"U-Usagi-san, I'm back!" Misaki said, walking into the penthouse.

Somewhere, a door opened loudly and loud, quick steps were heard and suddenly Misaki felt strong arms wrap around him. "Misaki, I missed you. I've been so lonely without you by my side...there's a scary devil that is trying to kill me"

"W-What?"

Seconds later, a red haired woman came racing down the stairs. "Sensei, come back here and finish that manuscript! It's not finished!You have to put in more detail; it has to be cuter, with lots more sex scenes and that's not all, it-"

When she saw Misaki, she gave a loud squeal, completely forgetting her anger. "Kyaaah!Is that him? Is that Misaki?"

"Y-You told people about me? You idiot, we're supposed to be a secret!"

"I didn't want to, I never intended to tell her anything. But she figured out how deeply I am in love with you and then she forced me to tell her everything"Akihiko answered, nuzzling the boy's face affectionately. He then frowned at the woman and tightened his grip around Misaki, "You've met him now, so go home"

"Nice try but you can't get rid of me that easily"she said, frowning. She giggled and smiled at Misaki, sparkles in her eyes, "It's nice to finally meet you, Misaki, my name is Eri Aikawa; I'm Akihiko Usami's editor"

"Oh, uh...h-hello, I'm Misaki Takahashi...I live here now with Usagi-san-"

"Kyaaah! You have a petname for him already?That's so cute~"

Blushing, Misaki stared at Aikawa as she started having a massive fangirl attack; she was very pretty and looked around Akihiko's age, maybe older...so many questions were forming in his head, "U-Um...so, um, what are you doing here? Do you...come to Usagi-san's a lot?"

"Yes, but only for business"Akihiko answered, "I love you, I have no feelings at all for this woman, so you have no need to be jealous"

"S-Shut up! I...I'm not...you wish, you pervert!"Misaki said and he pulled out of the embrace, blushing furiously. He walked to the kitchen and started making tea for everyone.

They talked a lot, enjoying themselves very much- except for Akihiko who thought it was cutting into his 'Misaki time'. When it was much later, Aikawa clapped her hands, "Well, it's getting late! I better go!"

"Ah, you can stay for dinner if you want!"Misaki said politely.

Aikawa giggled, "I better not! I am keeping you two from having lots of fun together!", she giggled again at the flustered look appearing on Misaki's face, "Misaki, it was a pleasure meeting you! I'll bring a treat for you next time!"

"A-Ah, you don't have to-"

"Oh, but I want to!"Aikawa said with a smile. The smile vanished as she then turned to Akihiko, "If the manuscript isn't finished by Monday, you'll be sorry"

Then waving goodbye to Misaki, she left the penthouse. Akihiko sighed and collapsed back onto his chair, "That woman is so tiresome"

"Well, I think she seems nice"Misaki said with a smile.

Akihiko glared at him, "Don't get any funny ideas; you belong to me. I'm not letting anyone else have you"

"W-What?"Misaki glared angrily at him, "Oh shut up, I didn't mean it like that!" , he sighed, "Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"You"Akihiko answered.

"S-Shut up! I'm being serious here!"

"I'm being serious too. I want to eat Misaki for my dinner"Akihiko said and he was suddenly close to Misaki and he suddenly picked the boy up into his arms and threw him over his shoulder.

Misaki blushed furiously, wanting to escape, "U-Usagi-san, let me go!"

Akihiko chuckled softly, "Misaki, that annoying woman has been here for so long...and now that she is gone, I can't wait any longer; I have to make love to you"

All night long, Akihiko pounded Misaki into the mattress. They never came back down for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Misaki should have been smarter than to assume that Sumi had simply forgotten about wanting to have sex with Akihiko. Misaki was stupid for not realizing the real dangers, and he was stupid for thinking that his friend would give up on the man so easily...

The next day, they were in class and Misaki was innocently trying to do his schoolwork when Sumi smiled at him and said, "So, Misaki, what is your relationship with Usami-san?"

Misaki gasped, face all red, "W-What? Um...N-Nothing special, he's just my home tutor! That's all, I swear!"

"Mmmm...well, ok, you don't have to tell me. Well anyway I'm going to fuck him"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, he swallowed nervously, "...B-B-But he said he doesn't want to-"

Sumi chuckled softly, "Oh don't worry about that; I can be very persuasive, Misaki" he frowned as he thought hard, "Hmmm...this one is going to be interesting and fun but oh so very difficult...I'm going to need a strategy..."

Then he got an idea and smirked, "Hey, do you think he'd tutor me, Misaki?"

Misaki blushed and looked down at his schoolwork, forcing a smile, "N-No! I'm sorry, he is very particular about who he teaches, he...only teaches stupid people! You're not stupid, senpai!"

"I could always act stupid...all I have to do is pretend I'm you!" Sumi said, smirking.

"S-SENPAI!"

"HEY! QUIT TALKING AND PAY ATTENTION, YOU BRATS!" and suddenly, Misaki was strangely relieved when a bunch of books was thrown his way by demon Kamijo, knocking him out and leaving him unable to answer any more of his senpai's questions.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Senpai wants to have s-sex with Usagi-san...I know it is only for the bet... and it's only once...but that still isn't ok with me...

"Misaki, how was school?"

Misaki smiled at the writer, who was waiting for him on the couch. " U-Um, good! School was good!" he laughed nervously and removed his school bag from his shoulders then went to the fridge for something to eat. Seeing nothing of interest, he sighed.

Need to go shopping again.

Closing the fridge, he asked, " How's work? Have you finished your deadline yet?"

" Not yet" Akihiko said and he frowned and stood up, glaring at the boy, "Misaki, about when your senpai said those things to me..."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. He stared at Akihiko, " Y-Yeah...what about it?"

Is he tired of me already? Is he thinking...of accepting senpai's offer?

"I really don't like that Sumi. I don't like him and I don't trust him. And frankly, I think he is a bad influence on you. I want you to stay away from him"

Misaki's eyes widened with surprise. He swallowed nervously, "Usagi-san...senpai is a good person, he's just-"

"A slut? A whore?" Akihiko offered helpfully.

"W-What? Usagi-san, don't call him that!" Misaki said angrily.

"Why not? It's true" Akihiko said coldly.

" N-No! It's not!" Misaki denied.

I know that senpai is making such a bet with me...and that he says weird things a lot...and he wants to have sex with Usagi-san...but still, I...I don't want Usagi-san to bad mouth him! No matter what, he's still my friend!

"Misaki, someone as pure and beautiful as you shouldn't be hanging around with such filth. He's a disgusting person, don't go near him"

"Then maybe I shouldn't hang around with you either, since you're a pervert as well!"

"Misaki, I am not trying to be cruel. I am trying to protect you. He has forced you to do a bet that is making you do things you don't want to do, and now he is going after me...he thinks it is actually ok to have sex with people you just met, with countless strangers with no feelings attached to it. Sex shouldn't be about that, it should be with someone you love"

"S-So what? We both did the same thing on our first night too!"

"That's different. That was love at first sight. That's how beautiful you are, Misaki" Akihiko said and he walked towards Misaki, "You are the most wonderful, most beautiful person in the entire world; you are the light to my darkness, a beautiful innocent angel that has saved me from all these years of loneliness...without you by my side, I would probably die"

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things" Misaki said, blushing, "I'm not that special-"

"Yes. You are" Akihiko firmly insisted, "I don't care how much experience he has, I will never sleep with him. Yesterday, his voice...his actions towards me...his entire being wants to devour me! It disgusts me! I don't want anyone else but my Misaki!"

"U-Usagi-san..."

Akihiko sighed and he gently wrapped his arms around Misaki, "I'm sorry if I am being a jerk...but I love you, I love you so much", Akihiko hugged him tight, caressing his hair, "At the very least...can you be careful? I don't want anything to take you away from me"

"U-Usagi-san-" Misaki wasn't angry anymore. He said quietly, "You're the one who should be careful. He wants you..." he hesitated then said, "...Today, Senpai was...he was telling me he wants to sleep with you...he was telling me that he wants to be tutored by you, as a way to get to you"

"That's never going to happen. Whether it's just once or not, I will never touch that disgusting, filthy slut. I belong to Misaki til the day I die"

Relief filled Misaki's heart. He could not stop the smile that graced his lips.

Akihiko smirked, "So, tell him that the day I sleep with him or even tutor him, hell would have frozen over." He chuckled softly and added, "Besides, I only tutor stupid little monkeys"

"W-Wait! Are you calling me a monkey?"

"Yes, but you're a very cute monkey" Akihiko said and pulled out of the hug to kiss the lips of his monkey.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next day...

"So, can he tutor me?" Sumi asked.

"Sorry senpai...he said...he only tutors stupid little monkeys" Misaki answered.

"Oh, I see...a monkey, huh? No wonder he's tutoring you, then" Sumi smirked in amusement.

"Huh?" Misaki said.

Is Usagi-san and senpai making fun of me? I don't get it! I'm not a monkey!

"Oh...um, he also said..."Misaki added.

"Yes?" Sumi asked.

"He'll tutor you when hell freezes over" Misaki said, an apologetic look on his face.

Sumi registered what Misaki said and laughed. "This guy is interesting! This is going to be fun, I like a good challenge! Misaki, I'm not going to give up!"

I...I wish you would

"Well, in the meantime, I'm going to fuck even more people! You try to fuck people too, it's not fun if the bet is too easy for me to win"

"U-Um...ok. You're right, don't worry, I will."

"Good. Well, see you later"

So, Misaki continued to make love with Akihiko, each time as beautiful as the last...

And Sumi continued to have lots of meaningless sex with anyone he meets, not feeling a single thing for any of them...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Misaki Takahashi was an innocent, kind, adorable, University student who had made friends with a fellow student name Sumi Slutface. Sumi forced Misaki into a bet that the sweet young man couldn't refuse and definitely could never win by himself. This bet involved him and Sumi slutting it up with a complete stranger every night...

As luck would have it, Misaki had love-at-first-sight with the first man who approached him. Akihiko Usami, a writer and, to Misaki, the most sexiest man he had ever seen. Why, the moment Misaki saw him, he was instantly aroused!

After a night of passion, Misaki embraced the man and said with tears in his eyes, "Akihiko-san, I'm such a filthy, disgusting whore! I came to that bar to have sex with as many men as I could, all for a stupid bet which I was forced into by my senpai...but now I...I don't want to do it anymore! But I'm t-too scared of what might happen to me, so I can't call off this stupid meaningless bet! P-Please help me!"

"Misaki..." Akihiko whispered and caressed the boy's face, gently wiping away the tears.

"I...I'm such a coward... I don't want to have s-sex with so many strange people!It's scary! I only want you to touch me! Please fuck me again and again and again until the bet is over! I know that if it's with you, I'll win for sure...I-I mean... the rest of the people anywhere probably can't compare to someone as sexy as you are, Akihiko-san! You're practically a sex-god! You're so good with all those amazing things you just did to me...and you have a massive thingy! I felt soooooo good having that thing inside me!"

Akihiko kissed Misaki, cutting off any more talk. "Of course. With my help, you will not lose this bet. Just call me and I will be there to make love to you whenever you want"

Misaki's heart jumped with happiness, "T-Thankyou, Akihiko-san!"

The boy then pressed his lips against the older male's. Akihiko kissed him back and soon dominated the kiss. Misaki moaned in pleasure as the man's hands roamed everywhere all over his body. They kissed passionately and Akihiko-

"GYAAAAHHH!"Misaki screamed and ripped the novel in half and ran upstairs, ripping the bedroom door open. "PERVERT USAGI-SAN! I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT!"

Shit, Misaki thought as a very pissed off Akihiko stared at him with a deathglare. Misaki tried to run but Akihiko grabbed the boy and threw him onto the bed and straddled him, pinning Misaki's arms over his head and forcing him there. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never wake you up again! Just let me go, I'm begging you!"

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning?Shut up!"

"Why?It's because you put me into a porno, that's why! And everything you wrote was all a lie anyway! For fuck's sake, I knew you were a writer but I had no idea you wrote stuff that was so-"

Akihiko's tired, cranky face got worse and, with his free hand, he unzipped Misaki's pants; Misaki gasped as cold hands touched his cock. The older male started stroking him. Misaki cried out in pleasure.

"AH! S-Stop that!"

"Why? For the bet, this is necessary, right?"

"S-Shut up!" Misaki glared at him, blushing, "A-Anyway, don't put me into your novels! It's sexual harassment! An i-invasion of my privacy! And...And what...what if someone I know reads it and they find out about the bet?"

"Relax, it's under a different penname. Noone will ever find out about that stupid bet. And there's a disclaimer in there, Misaki"

"B-But, Usagi-...AHHHH!" Misaki moaned as the man's strokes sped up. Akihiko's lips pressed against his, kissing him; Misaki struggled against it, but Akihiko didn't let go. He forced his tongue into Misaki's mouth and dominated the boy's tongue, tasting every inch of that adorable mouth. Misaki gasped and moaned under all of the man's actions; Akihiko finally let go of the kiss and licked the boy's neck and bit his ear, "You should be honoured that I put you in my novels. I only do that to people I care about. You should be happy"

"S-Shut...up! Why would I be happy? You got everything wrong! I never did or said any of that and...and you called Sumi 'Slutface' !"

"Trust me, it's an improvement"

"W-What?"

"Now, please, stop talking. All I want to hear from you right now is you screaming my name in pleasure" Akihiko smirked, then slowly removed the boy's shirt, licking down the boy's chest. His tongue stopped at the boy's nipples and started licking it.

"AHHHH!"

He continued pleasuring the boy until...

"GOOD MORNING SENSEI!"

Akihiko stopped and glared at her while Misaki went into shock.

"KYAAAH! SO CUTE!"

"Aikawa, what are you doing here? The novel is finished. I am taking a break now. Go away"

"I know, but you have a meeting to go to! A very important meeting!"

"I'm not going"Akihiko said.

"Go to the damn thing, you lazy pervert!"Misaki said and somehow pulled out of the embrace and got off the bed, "And I better not see you putting me in your books again!"

"Awww! But Junai Romantica is sooo cute!"Aikawa said.

"Yes. It's so cute" Akihiko said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"Misaki said angrily, shoot them both a death glare then hurried out of the room to get ready for the day.

Akihiko didn't seem too worried and threw the covers over himself, wanting to go back to sleep now that Misaki was not in the room to play with.

"AHHH!WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET UP!NOW!"

"I will after a bit more sleep. Go away"

"WHAT?"

XXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Later, when breakfast was over, Aikawa said, "Come on, sensei, we have to go! Misaki, I got some treats for you! They're on the table!"

"Thanks Aikawa-san!"Misaki said and walked over to eat one before doing the dishes.

"Ah, damnit, you stupid writer! Your tie is all wrong!"

The kuma puff fell out of Misaki's mouth as he saw Aikawa walk over to Akihiko so she could fix Akihiko's tie. A pain crept into his chest.

Usagi-san said there's nothing to worry about, he loves me...there's nothing between them, I have nothing to be jealous about!

Misaki blushed as he realised that it was jealously that was making him so angry.

N-No! I'm not jealous! It's just...how can I continue the bet if the person I mainly have sex with is taken from me!No, wait, that doesn't sound good either! WAAAAAHHHHHH!WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

"Misaki, are you ok?"Aikawa asked. Misaki swallowed nervously and, no longer able to take it, he suddenly walked forwards and slightly pushed Aikawa out of the way. Then he took off Akihiko's tie. "Ah! Misaki, what did you do that for?"

"Only I am allowed to be that close to him!" Misaki blurted out without thinking.

"W-What?" Aikawa said in surprise.

Misaki blushed and stared down at the floor, "I...I'm sorry...but I...don't want you...I-I mean..." blushing furiously, he started trying to redo the tie for Akihiko.

Akihiko smiled and watched his lover at work. Aikawa sighed, "Fine! I'll wait by the car, meet me there when you're done" and she left the room.

"Misaki, you're adorable. I already told you there's nothing to be jealous about"

"S-Shut up!I'm not jealous!" Misaki snapped.

"Then what is this?"Akihiko asked.

Misaki blushed, "...Um...we have a bet going on and you're supposed to be the person who helps me win that bet...I have to h-have sex with you...and I can't do that if someone takes you from me"

The older male smirked,"So you are jealous"

"I'm not jealous, stop saying that!"Misaki claimed in denial. Misaki finished redoing the tie then patted him on the chest, "There! It's done! You can go now! And I need to do the housework!"

Misaki made to go and do just that but Akihiko grabbed his arm. Akihiko chuckled softly and kissed the boy" 'I automatically get jealous if other people go near you' Is that it, Misaki?"

Misaki blushed and averted his eyes, "Y-You're wrong...it's just...about the bet..."

"Whatever you say"Akihiko said, not believing him. He thrusted his tongue into Misaki's mouth and passionately kissed his lover; Misaki struggled for a few seconds but then kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Akihiko devoured his tongue until he was out of breath, dominating the kiss with ease, his arms around the boy's waist.

When the kiss ended, Akihiko bit his ear and whispered, "I'd love to fuck you right here and now, but if I do that, Aikawa will probably kill me. But I will most definitely do it when I get back, so be prepared for that." Then he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

However, when Akihiko was outside with Aikawa, she glared at him. He glared back, "What is it?"

"Your tie! It's still not done right!"

Akihiko stared down at his chest, "Huh, will you look at that..." he smiled gently, "He doesn't know how to tie a tie. He's so adorable"

"We have to hurry! I'll tie it properly for you!"Aikawa said impatiently and started to walk toward him.

This tie was tied by Misaki...he had strong feelings of jealously and love while tying it! He tried his best to tie it! This tie is the most precious tie I've ever worn!

Akihiko gave Aikawa a death-glare and growled, "Misaki did his best and I will not let his efforts go to waste!"

"What?"

"Undo this tie and I will never write a single novel ever again!" Akihiko threatened.

"WHAT?SENSEI, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Akihiko glared at her, showing her exactly how serious he was. She sighed, giving up, "Fine, but you look ridiculous!"

"I don't care"

For a whole week, Akihiko refused to take that tie off, even in bed. He wore it no matter what he did or where he went. Eventually though, Misaki got so annoyed at this weird behaviour that he burned that stupid tie that he had tied with his own precious hands.

And sadly, Misaki never tried to tie him another tie for him ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Misaki played with his food as he sat at the lunch table with Sumi, lost in thought. He wasn't really that hungry, he had too much on his mind. He felt a tiny bit guilty over what happened in the morning with Akihiko.

Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him for those BL novels? Sure...those books are perverted and dirty and incredibly ridiculous...but so am I! I planned to have sex with lots of people I don't even know...all for a bet. That's just as dirty as what Usagi-san does...actually, it makes me sound like a whore, except I was going to do it for free! I'm even worse!

As he thought this, all of the perverted things that Akihiko did to him popped into his head and he blushed from head to toe. As a result, his food spilled over.

Sumi stared at him in surprise, "Er...Misaki? You ok?"

Y-Yeah right! I'm totally innocent! Nothing I do could ever be as perverted as all that stuff! And when I win, it will all be totally worth it anyway! I won't have to do my own homework for a very long time! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Or at least, that's what Misaki tried to convince himself.

"Misaki?Earth to Misaki!Oi!"

"W-What? Sorry, senpai, I was thinking about something" Misaki said stupidly.

"Gee, you space out way too much, and you're too stupid...did you happen to get dropped on your head a lot as a child?"

Misaki frowned, "Very funny, senpai"

Sumi simply smirked, "Well, anyway can I come over your place? I want to study together with you for that big test Kamijo gave us but no one will be home tonight...and my parents don't really trust me in the house by myself"

Misaki blinked in surprise, "Sorry to hear that...did you accidentally do something to make them angry?"

"Accidentally?" Sumi laughed and smiled, "You're so naiive, Misaki! It's so cute~"

Misaki laughed nervously, "W-Well...I guess it's fine with me-"

"Great! It's settled then, we're going to study at Usami's place!" Then he left for their next class, smirking evilly. He didn't just want to study, he had an ulterior motive. But the only one who didn't see that coming is Misaki himself.

"Ok! See you then!" Misaki said cheerfully.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Misaki let himself and his guest into the penthouse. "Go ahead and sit down, senpai"

"Don't mind if I do" Sumi said and he sat down on the couch and gathered their schoolwork onto the coffee table. His eyes darted around the room, examining his surroundings before landing on Suzuki-san, who Sumi patted lightly on his adorable furry head.

"U-Um...want a snack?" Misaki asked.

"No thanks, I'm hungry for something long, thick and salty" then he smirked and added with a fake smile, "So, go see if your precious tutor is home, ok?I wanna have sex with him!"

"W-What?"Misaki's heart skipped a beat.

I don't want him near Usagi-san! No, no, no-

"Well, I did tell you I wasn't giving up. So go be a good boy and do that for me"

B-But you can't have sex with him! Even if it's only for the bet, I don't want-

"Is that a problem?"Sumi smirked.

"N-Not at all! But I...I told you that he won't want to tutor you!"Misaki said.

"Ah, but if his beloved favourite student is with me, he can't possibly refuse, now can he?"

"U-Um, right! I'll go check if he's home then! B-Be right back!"Misaki said. Then he ran upstairs and searched the rooms, hoping that Akihiko was still at work. He called out very softly, "Usagi-sensei? Usagi-sensei! Are you home?"

He did that for a while and then happy that he got no response, he smiled brightly and turned around to go back downstairs to report the 'bad news' to Sumi, that Akihiko was not home. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and, screaming like a girl, he jumped in fear, "AHHHH!PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Relax, it's me" arms wrapped his waist and he was pulled against a firm, toned chest. The man chuckled softly, "What's with the cute reaction?Who else would it be?"

Lips started kissing his neck, "You were calling for me, Misaki. Did you miss me today?"

Shocked, Misaki turned around and stared in astonishment, "H-How could you hear that? It was so quiet!"

"When it comes to Misaki's beautiful voice, I have hearing like a bat...that and the fact that you were failing miserably at being quiet"Akihiko said with a wink.

Misaki blushed and averted his eyes. "W-Well...I was calling for you. I want you to... stay in your room until l come back, ok?"

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you leave?"

"B-Because...I...I-I...-" an idea popped into his head, a bad one but what choice did he have?- "I want to be seme tonight and I need some time to prepare because I'm incredibly nervous and I don't want to screw up something so important!So you have to stay in the bedroom and don't move!"

Akihiko's eyes widened with amazement, happy beyond belief. "Y-You're going to..."

"Well...You'll...y-you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

Akihiko contemplated the whole thing for a full 5 seconds then he quickly did what he was just told to do.

O-OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST WORKED!I'M A FUCKING GENIUS!

But Misaki didn't have time to be full of it, Sumi was waiting downstairs and if he made Akihiko wait too long, he also would run out of patience- and Misaki would be the one who suffers!

Shaking the grin off his face, he went back downstairs. He said loudly as he was coming down, "Sorry senpai, it looks like he's not home! I looked everywhere and I couldn't find him!"

"Really? " Sumi asked.

"Really!" Misaki answered.

Unfortunately, the universe seemed to be against Misaki because, 5 seconds later, Akihiko came pounding down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Misaki! I know you told me to wait but I'm too impatient! I need you! Seduce me now, my adorable little-"

He cut himself off as he saw Sumi sitting on the couch. A scowl appeared on his face, "What is he doing here?"

"Misaki, what did he mean-" Sumi asked with a smirk.

"M-M-My intelligence! He...he wanted me to show him how smart I have gotten because of his amazing teaching! That's what it means, senpai!"Misaki said and laughed nervously, "R-Right, Usagi- sensei?"

The boy paled in fear as a dark aura was emitting from the man, a furious scowl on his face. "Misaki, he is not welcome here. I don't want him in our house. Get him out now!"

Misaki was scared, but Sumi was not affected at all. "Ah, but I wanted to get some help from you! Do you mind tutoring me as well, Usami-sensei?"

"I do mind!"Akihiko growled, "Get out! Now!"

Sumi smirked and got up from the couch. "Oh, playing favouritism with your students, are we? You're not very nice"Sumi said, pretending to be sad, then he smirked and walked closer to the writer. "But maybe you could warm up to me?"

He slipped his arms around Akihiko's neck, smirking evilly, "You should let me fuck you, I can do things that would drive you wild, things that stupid innocent Misaki couldn't even imagine...give me a chance, I swear you'll have fun"

He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Akihiko's. Misaki's eyes widened at the sight; thankfully, Akihiko immediately pushed the other male away, glaring furiously with hatred in his eyes. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN! I DON'T WANT YOU!GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

"...But Misaki and I were going to study for a test!It would be a shame to waste all that effort coming here!"

He stared at Akihiko then at Misaki then smirked. Usami-san seems to be quite attached to Misaki. He chuckled softly and walked over to Misaki again and hooked his arm around the boy's, smiling, "Well then, if I am not permitted to be here, then I will just take your precious, adorable student to the library and we will study there!...and FYI, the library is on the other side of town so he won't be home for a very long time!"

He started walking away with Misaki in his clutches.

And, with his sweet Misaki in the arms of another man, Akihiko was beaten. Before Misaki knew it, all three of them were on the couch studying their asses off, but it wasn't how Sumi planned; Akihiko was sincerely helping Misaki and praising him when he got things right...while he either was really cold to Sumi or ignored him completely. And he got insults from the man, regardless of whether the work was right or not.

He was not able to seduce Akihiko Usami. So this entire studying thing was all for nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"So...So...um, good study session, huh?" Misaki laughed nervously a few moments after Sumi was gone. Akihiko still looked pretty pissed. Misaki swallowed nervously and looked at the clock, "Oh! I better get dinner started!"

Akihiko quickly grabbed the boy and held him tightly, "Misaki, I can have sex with you for a bet, that is no problem for me, I enjoy that part every moment with every fiber of my being...but when you let that slut inside my house, that is something I cannot stand! Don't bring him here again or I promise you, I will not hesitate to erase his pathetic existence off this planet!"

"U-Usagi-san... Don't say that! You're exaggerating, it wasn't that bad-"

"Misaki! For the first time in my life, I have found someone I love more than myself, more than my family and friends, more than anything in this entire world! I have never known true happiness until the moment I held you in my arms! I love you so much, my only wish is to be happy with you and always remain by your side...so anything that threatens our love, anything at all, is most definitely 'that bad' ! "

Misaki blushed at all the words he said and averted his eyes. "F-Fine! I get it! I'll never bring senpai here ever again!"

He pulled out of Akihiko's grip and walked away, into the kitchen. Akihiko stared at him for a moment, waiting for something, before a smirk appeared on his face, "Misaki, aren't you forgetting something? You made a promise to me."

Misaki frozen, eyes widened with shock and face blushing crimson. Determined, he made to start cooking anyway, "Really? I don't think I promised you anything"

"Oh? You don't, do you?" Akihiko chuckled softly, "Then let me remind you; you said that if I did what you said, you would be seme tonight"

"I AM NOT DOING ANY SUCH THING! THE ONLY REASON I SAID I WOULD DO THAT WAS TO GET YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SENPAI!" Misaki blurted out.

Misaki gasped and froze with shock, blushing. He had slipped up and now, like a fox to a rabbit, Akihiko was going to have his fun with him. And an even wider smirk was now on Akihiko's face, for he had won. "But you promised me you would be seme. You gave me your word...or are you going to break a promise, Misaki? I can't believe a good boy like you would do a terrible thing! You're such a bad boy, I'm so ashamed!" Akihiko said, pretending to be sad and shocked.

"Well...Nii-chan always said that you should always keep your promises"Misaki said slowly, but not wanting to slip into the evil clutches of the pervert, he added with a grin, "B-But I'm sure if he knew what perverted things you are always doing to me, he'd make an exception and say that some promises are meant to be broken!"

Misaki was now laughing and grinning at his success and was now cooking again. But suddenly, Akihiko was suddenly behind him and whispered into his ear, "Nice try, Misaki"

Whether or not the promise would be kept didn't really matter; the point was, Akihiko wanted some sex. Ignoring all protests, Akihiko threw Misaki over his shoulder and took him to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, the writer threw Misaki onto the bed and climbed on top of him, crashing his lips against the boy's in a passionate kiss. Misaki struggled but Akihiko simply took Misaki by the wrists and pinned them above the boy's head.

"Mmmnnn...U-Usag-...Ahhhh..." the university student moaned as Akihiko's other hand went down and started rubbing his clothed erection with the palm of his hand before unzipping his pants and sneaking his hand in and pumping the boy.

Soon, Misaki melted and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him back and moaning through their kisses. They kissed and kissed and finally parted lips, then Akihiko licked Misaki's neck and Misaki came, screaming his name. Akihiko smirked and removed his hand and fully pulled the boy's pants down. Then started to remove the boy's shirt, kissing downwards the body as he did so.

Misaki gasped in shock as the writer's tongue soon came in contact with Misaki's nipple, swirling around it before biting it hard so badly that it bled. Misaki cried out in pain, but then Akihiko started licking then nipple tenderly before doing the harsh yet loving thing to the other nipple. "Ahhhhh! U-Usagi-san!" Misaki dug his hands into Akihiko's hair, which only encouraged the man.

Akihiko continued licking and sucking Misaki's nipples then licked down Misaki's stomach, and attacked Misaki's navel. Misaki moaned in pleasure and Akihiko stared at the boy with lust in his eyes; every one of Misaki's beautiful moans drove the writer wild. He loved this boy so much. Moving upwards, he pressed his hard erection against the boy's and showered his neck, shoulders, cheeks and ears with kisses and playful bites.

"MMM...Misaki...oh, Misaki, you're so wonderful! I love you so much!"

"U-Usagi...san..." Misaki moaned.

Akihiko couldn't take it any more, he had to have him now. Taking off his own pants, he unleashed his hungry cock; Misaki realized what he was about to do and placed his shaking hands on Akihiko's shoulders.

"D-Don't...please...let me do it" tears of pleasure and desire in Misaki's eyes, he said, "I promised you after all"

Akihiko's eyes widened in disbelief and he smiled and leaned up, giving him a

kiss on the forehead. "Of course. Go ahead"

Misaki closed his eyes, blushing furiously. Nervously, he got some lube and spread it over his member, masturbating right in front of Akihiko's hungry, lustful eyes. When he thought it was wet enough, he positioned himself at Akihiko's entrance, "A-A-Are you ready?"

"Do it, Misaki" AKihiko said huskily.

Misaki nodded and gave a big thrust; Akihiko screamed in pleasure and pain. Misaki got worried by Akihiko's scream, "A-Are you ok? Did that hurt? U-Usagi-"

"Don't stop. Keep going. Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can" Akihiko growled.

"Um...O-Ok!" Misaki thrusted again and managed to put his entire manhood

inside Akihiko, Akihiko clutched to the bed sheets and moaned in pleasure.

"More! Fuck me more, Misaki!"

Misaki blushed. He continued to fuck Akihiko and the man's moans were so beautiful that he was surprised at why he hadn't tried doing this before. He loved being in control of this usual calm, composed man. Still thrusting his adorable penis inside Akihiko, he reached around and took Akihiko's huge cock into his hand and started to stroke; Akihiko gasped, "S-Shit! Oh god, Misaki...MISAKI! Keep going! More! Give me more!"

"Nnngh...U-Usagi-san...!"

"Ahhh, fuck! Misaki, you're so amazing!"

A couple more thrusts and they both came screaming each other's name.

Misaki slipped out of him and rolled over, panting.

"Misaki...that was so beautiful...thank you..."

Within moments, Akihiko rolled over and was back on top of the boy, making love to him all over again all night long


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Much later, they were spooning in bed after 5 hours of sex and they were both naked...well, except for Akihiko. He had kept on his tie and nothing else.

Is that the tie I did for him this morning? It looked like a kid did it...it looks worse now...and he still wore it? He never redid it at all?He's still got it on? Misaki wondered wearily. He hesitated then leaned up to try and take the tie off but then his loving rabbit took Misaki's hand and laced their fingers, squeezing the hand affectionately . "Leave it. You did it for me. A tie my precious Misaki did...I don't want to take it off"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat and he blushed. He had thought AKihiko was already asleep. He glared at him in annoyance, "That's stupid, Usagi-san"

But Akihiko simply tightened his hold around his lover, trapping him in his strong, possessive arms, smiling a gentle smile. "I love you, Misaki" he whispered.

Slowly, Misaki gave up and rested on the man's chest, blushing furiously, his heart beating so quickly. He felt so loved and safe in the man's arms. Nothing could hurt him if Akihiko was there with him. He smiled happily.

Never mind, he can wear it. Wearing the one I did for him, even if I suck at tie-tying...kinda makes me happy.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

That is what Misaki said, but it got annoying when Akihiko wore the same tie every single day...even if they had sex, even if it got dirty...even when he took a bath...

He's been wearing it...all fucking week! It stinks!It's wet and dirty! It has to go! Misaki thought angrily as he glared at Akihiko.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

"Take it off! Now!" Misaki hissed.

Akihiko blinked in surprise, then smirked, "Oh, Misaki, how aggressive!" in 5 seconds, his shirt was off and then he started taking off his pants too.

"W-W-What are you doing?"Misaki said with a full-on blush coating his adorable cheeks.

"You got a good taste of fucking me earlier and decided you want more. My sexy, god-like body is all you can think about. You want to touch me, hear me make beautiful sounds, fuck me and hold me in your small adorable arms-"

"S-S-SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT! I MEANT, TAKE OFF YOUR TIE!

ONLY THE TIE!"

Akihiko stared at him for a minute then said, "That's all?"

"YES!"

Akihiko sighed in disappointment, "How boring"

"Just shut up and take it off! You've been wearing it all week! Take it off and let me wash it for you!"

"But you did the tie for me. Your precious hands have touched it-"

"Usagi-san, that was touching at first but now it's just creepy"Misaki said coldly and he threatened, "Give it to me or I swear I will break off whatever we have going on here and sleep with others for the bet instead"

Akihiko's face turned sour, but he took off the tie anyway. He stared down at it then handed it to Misaki. Misaki smiled, happy that something had gone his way for once. He stared at the tie and got out Akihiko's lighter and burned it. "YAY! The disgusting weird tie is finally gone! And don't even think of making me tie you another one because it's never ever going to happen again! There's no point, I pretty much suck at it anyway!"

A moment later, he said, "Now I'm going to go to school! Bye-bye, see you later, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko didn't respond but sat there quietly, thinking to himself.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

After school, Akihiko was acting weird. Misaki didn't know why but he seemed a bit depressed. And his love-making was more desperate than usual. Days later and he was still acting weird.

W-What's wrong with him? Did...I do something to upset him? Misaki wondered worriedly as they sat on opposite chairs, doing their homework and working on a deadline. "Um...Usagi-san?"

Akihiko looked up from his work, "Yes?"

Misaki swallowed nervously and walked over and sat down next to him.

I'm worried. I'm...I'm going to ask him.

"Is something wrong? You...you've been acting weird..."

Shock appeared in Akihiko's eyes and Misaki saw pain and fear, Misaki saw it very clearly, but Akihiko smiled and hung his head, his hair covering his eyes, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine"

"Really?You...you can tell me, you know! I may not be good at many things, but I'm a good listener! I don't mind listening to your problems, Usagi-san!" when Akihiko didn't do or say anything, Misaki got even more worried; he cupped Akihiko's face and made him stare into his eyes.

"M-Misaki?" this surprised the man and Misaki was happy he had received at least some kind of reaction.

"Please say what's bothering you! Seeing you sad make me sad too, dammnit!" there was a sad look on Misaki's face, tears were flowing down his cheeks. "P-Please tell me what's wrong and I...I'll do everything I can to make you happy again!"

Akihiko sighed, "Did you really mean it when you said ' I will break off whatever we have going on here and sleep with others for the bet instead ' ? Would you have left me if I had kept wearing that tie that you tied for me?"

Misaki's eyes widened in shock, "W-What?"

"Misaki, tell me now; do you really love me or are you just using me for sex so you can win your bet?"

Misaki sat, frozen. W-What?How...can he ask that? I mean...it did start out that way, I guess...

Akihiko caressed his cheek, wiping away all the tears, "I love you so much...I'm sorry if this is selfish but I just want to be number 1 in your heart.

No one else but me must be allowed to touch you. "

B-But now I don't know if I can live without him...!

More tears suddenly fell from Misaki's eyes and he said, "N-Never!I would never d-do that to you! I don't want anyone else! I'm s-sorry I said that but that t-tie was annoying me so much and I just wanted to get rid of it and...and...I just said the first threat that popped into my mind! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please don't h-hate me!"

Akihiko smiled happily and suddenly kissed Misaki long and hard, relief flooding through him. Part of him knew he was being stupid to believe Misaki would ditch him like that...but he loves Misaki so much that even the littlest things Misaki said would get to him.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

One day when Misaki came home from school, out of the blue came this announcement; "I want to go on a date with you!"

Misaki stared at the writer in shock, twitching in annoyance- the writer had an arrogant smirk on his face and was pointing one of his large cold fingers at Misaki as he said those words.

"Over my dead body" Misaki replied coldly and entered the room.

Akihiko chuckled softly and watched as Misaki walked in and sat down beside him, turning on the TV to watch some anime. He put an arm around Misaki and started, "Come on, why not?I mean...we live together, we have sex, you do my housechores in exchange for rent, you do the shopping for me... We do all the normal things that couples do! It's only natural that we go on dates, is it not?"

Misaki blushed furiously and payed him no attention, continuing to watch the TV. Akihiko didn't like it; ignoring him was not allowed, Misaki must constantly pay attention to him!

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off then pinned the boy to the couch, smirking down at him. "U-Usagi-san, I wanted to watch that!"

"Let's go on a date, Misaki" Akihiko repeated stubbornly.

"I-I said no!Are you crazy?There's no way I can possibly ever do that!No fucking way, Usagi-san!"Misaki said angrily with a growing blush in his face.

"Why not?"Akihiko asked.

"W-Why? Why do you think? The bet, Usagi-san! People are not allowed to see us together!"Misaki said as if it was obvious.

The smirk was wiped off Akihiko's face, "Is the bet all you care about? Stop worrying so much and just enjoy being with me."

"B-But...I still don't think-"

Akihiko sighed, "I promise you, nothing bad will happen. No one you know probably even knows anything about us and none of them won't even be able to afford where we are going anyway. "

"Really?Well, ok-" Misaki relaxed but then as he realized something, he got angry again, "Wait, what do you mean they wouldn't be able to afford it? How

expensive is this place exactly?"

"Don't worry, you'll be with me. Money won't be an issue" Akihiko said, the smirk back on his face,"Misaki, are you impressed?Does men with lots of money turn you on?"

"Of course not! Do you really think I'm that selfish?"Misaki snapped.

Akihiko chuckled softly and leaned down and cupped the boy's face in his hands, "You can be if you want to, you know. I don't mind spending my money on you, I will get you whatever your heart desires. I don't mind spoiling my beautiful Misaki"

Misaki glared at him, "Well, I do mind! I don't want you to waste your

money! You should save and use it for something important!"

"But you are important" Akihiko said honestly.

"Usagi-san!Argh, you're so-"

"So...what?" Akihiko smirked and leaned down, capturing the boy's lovely lips for a kiss. Misaki gasped into the kiss and Akihiko slipped his tongue into the younger male's mouth, exploring every inch of his warm, delicious mouth. Misaki struggled, but Akihiko held him tightly but as always, he soon gave in against the man's skillful tongue. He wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck and returned the kiss. Akihiko happily kissed him harder and eventually took it into the bedroom where he made love to Misaki all night.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was the day of the date and Akihiko planned to make it so romantic, so beautiful, so magical, that Misaki will love him forever and never want to leave his side. It was going to be unforgettable. "Usagi-san, are you sure this is ok?I'm not dressed appropriately for somewhere like this..." Misaki asked uncertainly as he looked outside the car window as they pulled up into a carpark of a fancy restaurant.

"You don't have to worry about that" Akihiko reassured him, "Misaki is beautiful no matter what he wears"

Misaki blushed and muttered in embarrassment, "How can he say things like that so easily?It's so embarrassing!"

Akihiko smirked. He got out of the car and walked over to Misaki's side,

opening the door for him. Misaki looked uncomfortable, "Y-You...didn't have to do that! I'm not a girl! I can open the door for myself, you know!"

"But Misaki is more precious than any girl"Akihiko retaliated. Misaki looked even more uncomfortable and flustered, if that was even possible. Akihiko chuckled softly and took his hand and kissed it. Then he laced their fingers together, holding his hand tightly, and helped Misaki out of the car and walked him into the restaurant.

"I have dinner reservations for Akihiko Usami and his lo-" Misaki cleared his throat, glaring threateningly at him- " his very special"- Misaki kicked him and Akihiko sighed in defeat- "An acquaintance with no emotional attachment whatsoever. Just get us a fucking table already, ok?"

"Ah... yes... come this way, sir!"the waiter said and led them to their table, and they sat down, "And what will you be eating this evening?"

"Give us the most delicious and most expensive thing on the menu" Akihiko said but then added with a threatening aura, "And if it does not satisfy his lovely tastebuds, then you must cook everything on the menu until you find something that he will eat...and if you dare to give him food poisoning, I will sue this restaurant for every cent it has"

"O-O-Of course! It will come soon, please wait patiently for your meal!" then the waiter walked away, utterly confused and scared.

Once he was gone, "U-Usagi-san! You shouldn't have said that!"

"Why not? You deserve the best" Akihiko answered as if making unreasonable commands and threats were a normal thing to do. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a tall, black haired man with a sparkling smile came in and put a bouquet of beautiful red roses in front of the boy. Then, a different man came in and started playing beautiful music on the violin.

Misaki gaped at them then said, "M-Make them go away! This is too much, I don't need this!"

Akihiko sighed, "Very well." The men left. Twitching slightly at first, Misaki's anger soon fade away moments later when he slowly picked up the roses, smelling them. A smile crept across his lips.

"This is...nice."

Akihiko smiled, "I'm glad you are having a good time." He leaned over and caressed Misaki's cheek gently before pressing his lips gently against Misaki's.

"Wait, U-Usag-" Misaki moaned as he felt Akihiko's tongue play with his own and he melted into the kiss.

When they stopped kissing, their meal was being brought over to them. Misaki started eating, hungry, staring down at his food. But the other reason was, he wanted an excuse not to look at the person who was making his heart beat so quickly he thought it was going to burst out of his chest.

This whole date...is so romantic and cheesy and expensive... Misaki thought with an intense blush on his face, he's going to so much trouble...and being so nice to me...

"How do you like your meal, Misaki?" Akihiko asked with a gentle smile.

"I-It's good! Delicious!" Misaki answered.

"Really? Let me see..." before Misaki could stop him, Akihiko leaned over once more and licked some food off Misaki's face. Misaki stared at him in shock and embarrassment, "Mmm...you're right, it's delicious" he then smirked, "But not as delicious as you are"

"P-Pervert! Y-Y-You can't just do that!"

"I love you" Akihiko said.

"S-Shut up! Just shut up and eat your own food!" Misaki snapped then went back to eat.

He's such a pervert, he's ALWAYS doing things that embarrasses me! Why does he enjoy doing these weird things? It pisses me off!

But deep down, he knew and couldn't help but wonder if your heart could explode if you could die from too much happiness.

Please don't stop doing these weird things.

XXXXXXX X XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The date went on and they continued to eat their food, flirting with each other while talking about their day.

Suddenly, Misaki almost choked as he saw someone he knew; Sumi coming out of the bathroom with a smug smirk on his face.

No! No! What is HE doing here? What if he finds out that Usagi-san and I are on a date? What if he figures out that we've had sex lots of times ?No, this is terrible!

With panic written all over his face, he whispered to Akihiko, "U-Usagi-san! You said none of my friends would be able to afford this place!"

"And none of them can, I strongly suspected that all your troublesome little

friends are poor" Akihiko replied, eating, "Why do you say such a thing?"

"Because Senpai is here! Senpai is here at this restaurant!"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Suddenly the sweet atmosphere turned so scary, you'd think the devil himself had just walked in. Akihiko was suddenly scowling with a scary aura emitting from him, "That asshole is here? Is he stalking you? I'll kill him!" he was now in over-protective-lover mode and all reasoning would now be lost on him, he quickly got up on his feet and made to storm over to the asshole- but Misaki grabbed him and pulled him under the table.

"Don't you dare go near him? I am with my 'tutor' in a high-class romantic restaurant; don't you think that's suspicious? He'd figure everything out for sure!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do then? Just hide under a table until the bastard leaves?"Akihiko said angrily.

"YES! NOW SHUT UP!" Misaki snapped and he re-emerged from under the table and sat up straight. He stared cautiously at Sumi, who was now talking to a waiter. He appeared to be flirting with him.

W-What's senpai doing here? How can he afford a place like this? O-Oh god, what if he's here to work on the bet? Gyaaah! Look at him at it, he's so smooth! I'll never win!

Suddenly, Sumi caught sight of Misaki and smirked and walked over to him.

Ahhh, he's coming over! What do I do? Ok, Misaki, act natural, you can get through this!

"Evening Misaki, what are you doing here?"

"Um, well..." Misaki laughed nervously and said with a strained smile, "This is a nice place; I thought it might be fun to come here?"

"At this restaurant? I never knew you'd be able to afford a place like this"

"I...I saved up my money to come here! It took a long time but here I am! W-What about you?"

Sumi smirked, "My parents are writers. They're filthy rich"

"As opposed to you, who is just filthy" Akihiko said from under the table, a bit too loudly.

"What was that?" Sumi asked, "Did you say something, Misaki?"

"O-Of course not!" Misaki said quickly.

"I...see..."Sumi said and noticed Akihiko's plate and drinking glass, "Misaki, is someone here with you?"

"Huh...o-oh yeah! I had sex with this guy and then I treated him to some food!" Misaki replied, "He's gone now! Now none's at this table but me!"

Sumi smirked, "Ah, such the gentleman...and how many have you done so far?"

"How many?" Misaki blinked stupidly, and said, "Um...I-I don't know! I've done so many it's hard to count!"

Sumi chuckled softly, "Well, don't be so sure you'll win just yet, I just fucked a guy in the bathroom here and I'm about to fuck the waiter over there"

"O-Oh really?" Misaki blushed and looked down at his food, then smiled at his senpai, "Hope you guys have fun then!"

"Oh, we will..." he smirked and started walking away. He suddenly paused and smirked evilly, returning to his friend, "Say Misaki, I'll be generous...if you want, you could join in on the fun? Let's have a threesome!"

Misaki's eyes widened, "W-What?"

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Akihiko didn't like this situation at all. A broad, tall man like him was forced to sit under a table while the love of his life talked to another man. He was uncomfortable, bored, and jealous. Not that he didn't enjoy being so close to Misaki's lower half but he just wished Sumi would leave so they could get back to their date; it had been going so well. And when Sumi started talking about threesomes, he just couldn't take it anymore.

There is no way I'm letting a waiter and that disgusting whore touch one hand on my precious Misaki...!

"A threesome! Having sex with two people at the same time!" Sumi explained.

"I-I know what a threesome is, I'm not an idiot!" Misaki said in annoyance.

You are NOT having a threesome, Misaki! I won't let you! You belong to me!

Akihiko suddenly unzipped Misaki's pants and pulled them down without hesitation, not caring at all about his situation, and took the boy's cock into his large cold hands. He started to lick it and nibble at it and kiss it before hungrily sucking his lover off right there and then.

XXXXXXXX

"If you really have done so many, then doing something like this should be easy for you. So what do you say, hmm?"

"U-Um...senpai, something like that...it sounds very...fun...but I- AHHHH!" Misaki cut himself off, crying out in pleasure as he felt a hot mouth on his manhood.

U-Usagi-san! You...idiot, what are you doing? Not here...not now...

Sumi frowned in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing! I'm fine! Everything's absolutely fine!" Misaki laughed nervously but thought I'm going...to KILL that pervert!

With tears of pleasure in his eyes and his face red from a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment, he said, "S-Sorry senpai, I...I don't know if I even know how to have threesome sex..."

Sumi smirked, "Don't worry, if you want, me and the waiter will do all the work for you! You just need to lay back and enjoy the ride!"

Akihiko sucked Misaki harder at this and Misaki gave a moan which was heard by the entire restaurant.

Misaki swallowed nervously, "O-Oh..."he forced a smile, "Are...Are you sure I'm tall enough for this ride?" he laughed nervously."Ahhh! O-Oh god!" he moaned again, his face was completely flustered and aroused, and he was panting. Sumi stared at Misaki suspiciously; in fact, everyone was now staring at him. Akihiko took no notice and continued sucking Misaki off while Misaki rested his head onto the table, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over with pleasure. "Ahhh...ahhhhh..."

Suddenly, a waitress came over, "Sweetie, what's wrong, you don't look so good!" she touched his forehead and gasped, "Oh no, you're burning up!" she ran away, calling out to no one in particular, "Someone, please help this poor boy, he's sick or something!"

N-No! I'll...be a burden to all these nice rich people...all because Usagi-san can't keep it in his pants for a few hours!

"I...I'm fine! It was just something I ate! It'll g-go away eventually, you don't need to bother yourself he-helping me in any way! I'll be... f-fine, really!"

Somehow, he managed to convince everyone to leave him be except Sumi, who was still there despite Misaki's disturbing 'sickness'. And Akihiko was still sucking him off.

"Hmmm..." Sumi ruffled the boy's hair, pretending to actually care about him, "It seems you are in no condition to have sex right now, maybe you ate something that disagreed with you?"

He chuckled softly, and then put a phone number on the table, "Here is the waiter's number. When you are feeling better, maybe we all can arrange something?" he winked then left the restaurant with the waiter.

S-Senpai, sorry but I won't be using that phone number.

When he was sure Sumi was gone, Misaki poked his head under the table, and saw Akihiko sucking him off. Misaki hissed angrily at him, "I-I-I can't believe you just did that! You totally embarrassed me!"

Giving it one last suck and one long pleasurable lick, Akihiko let Misaki's cock fall out of his mouth and smirked, "But you were enjoying it"

Misaki blushed, "I-I was not! Shut up! You...You can get out now!"

Akihiko was about to do what he was told, but then he smirked even wider, "I don't want to"

"W-WHAT?" he gasped and clutched onto the table, closing his eyes shut tightly, as Akihiko suddenly started to suck him again.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

It was a quiet ride back home, Misaki kept on glaring out the window, his arms folded against his chest. Akihiko frowned at the sight. When they finally reached home, he couldn't take the silent treatment any longer and he said as they walked through the door, "Talk to me! You can't possibly be angry with me! We had lots of fun, Misaki!"

"You gave me a blowjob!" Misaki said angrily.

Akihiko blinked in confusion, "What? Wasn't it good enough? Am I losing my touch in my old age?"

He quickly made to remove his pants to prove that he was still a sex-god worthy of Misaki, but stopped when Misaki yelled at him again, "YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING BLOWJOB!"

Akihiko stared at his younger lover. Realizing this wasn't about his sexual performance and happy that he at least wasn't losing his touch, he stopped trying to strip and stared at Misaki, folding his arms against his chest. "Everyone has sex at dates. I don't get why you are so angry"

"NO, THEY HAVE SEX IN THE CAR OR SOMETHING...BUT ON THE DATE? IN A RESTAURANT FULL OF PEOPLE? THAT IS TOO CRUDE!HOW COULD YOU EMBARASS ME LIKE THAT?"

Akihiko smirked, "But you were feeling so good when I did it. Doesn't that count for something?"

"NO, IT DOESN'T!"

Misaki made to storm up the stairs, to his bedroom. Akihiko wouldn't have that and grabbed him, pulling him firmly against his chest, "I got jealous. He kept talking about you having a threesome with him and I just...wanted you for myself. That, and among other things...I was under a table at our own date, after all, it was bound to do something to me." Akihiko sighed and wrapped his tighter around the boy's waist, nuzzling the boy's face, "I love you, Misaki. I didn't want to lose you"

Misaki blushed, "It was bad enough that senpai happened to show up...but for you to do that? Unbelievable! It's the worst date I've ever been on!"

"Don't worry, the next date will be better"

Misaki pulled himself out of the man's arms and glared at him furiously, "There won't be a next date! No more going out on dates! Dammnit Usagi-san, Senpai could have figured it out! Then everything would be over! He would win! What then, huh?"

"Misaki-"

"Argh, I knew something bad would happen! It is too risky to go out in public with you! I knew that from the start but I let you talk me into this date anyway! W-Well, I'll never make the same mistake twice! No dates ever again!"

Then Misaki ran upstairs, leaving a sad Akihiko downstairs. The man sighed and sat on the couch, thinking to himself. And Misaki collapsed on the bed and cried his eyes out into his pillow.

XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later, Sumi smirked, "Are you feeling better?"

"W-What?" Misaki asked stupidly.

"You were acting weird at that restaurant. Are you feeling better? You were sick, weren't you?"

"Oh...yeah, it must have been food poisoning or something" Misaki said. He stared down at his food, playing with it.

The date was perfect and beautiful and romantic...and then senpai had to show up...

"Misaki, you haven't rung the waiter, have you? What's wrong, isn't he your type?"

"Um, yeah, that's it. Nah, I prefer them when they have no cooking ability at all! "Misaki said and laughed.

Sumi smirked, "But if you are too picky, you're going to lose the bet"Sumi thought for a moment then smirked even wider, "But I'm happy with that, be as picky as you want to be! Settle only for the best, Misaki!"

"Oh, I will" Misaki said.

"It's a shame, that threesome would have been fun!"

"Oh...oh yeah, you bet! Hours and hours of fun!"

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

After the rest of his classes, he said goodbye to Sumi and walking back home, he gave a sigh.

I want to go on another date with Usagi-san...but it's too risky, we can't risk being found out by Senpai or someone else, like last time...it was definitely too close, we're lucky no one suspects a thing...if people find out about the bet, it's all over. The date was beautiful and perfect and romantic and I'll never get to experience something like that ever again...it was so much fun and it made me so happy...Usagi-san was so nice to me...but we can't do it again, not ever.

A sadness was in Misaki's heart. He was on the verge of tears. He gasped, "W-Why am I getting so worked up over this? I'm not a girl, I shouldn't be getting so emotional over a stupid date!"

He hurriedly wiped away his tears and ran home.

He got a surprise as he opened the door. There was a single red rose at the door; in fact, a trail of fresh red rose were at the door and, as Misaki picked them up one by one, he saw that they led to the table. The table had a dark red tablecloth, was candle-lit, with some Chinese food laid out onto it- fast food, of course, do you really expect him to cook?

W-What's all this for?

Someone tapped Misaki on the shoulder and he turned around and he blushed as he saw Akihiko, clad in a very handsome suit, with a gentle smile on his face. "U-Usagi-san? What's going on?"

"You said we can't go on any more dates, which it's too risky because of the bet... "Akihiko took Misaki's hand and kissed it then said, "Well, I've got news for you, Misaki Takahashi; if you can't go on dates with me, then I'll just bring the dates to you."

Tears were overflowing in Misaki's eyes again, for a different reason entirely.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Akihiko whispered and caressed Misaki's face, "Why are you crying, my love?"

Sometimes, this man is a pervert...but other times...he's the most wonderful man in the entire planet...!

Taking Akihiko by surprise, Misaki suddenly threw himself into Akihiko's arms and buried his face into the man's chest. "I-I'm so happy..." he cried into the writer's chest, "...T-Thank you..."

Akihiko smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, stroking his hair lovingly, "Anything for my Misaki."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

While Akihiko and Misaki continued their love-making and their forever-growing feelings for each other, Sumi was- of course- getting suspicious. And he had plenty of reasons to be suspicious.

Akihiko seemed quite attached to Misaki...too attached. The man was simply too possessive and protective of the boy to be a real tutor. Sure, Misaki was stupid and probably needed to be tutored... but somehow, Sumi highly doubted any kind of schoolwork was being done since his grades were not improving in the slightest.

Misaki was always flustered and much weirder than before.

Akihiko seems to be attracted to Misaki. When he was at Akihiko's house, Akihiko had let slip that Misaki was going to seduce him...and there was no way Sumi believed Misaki's excuse even for a minute, he didn't believe the excuse that Misaki gave him for living with the man either.

At the restaurant, Misaki was acting very weird and it did not look like food poisoning, it looked like he was under a lot of pleasure...maybe a certain someone was under the table making him feel good? Because it definitely had nothing to do with the food, Sumi had seen people going through pleasure in this month while he fucked them and Misaki was certain experiencing a lot of pleasure at that restaurant. Also, he didn't really think Misaki had paid for the meal; Misaki is too poor, someone incredibly wealthy definitely paid for him. And Akihiko Usami definitely fits that bill.

And if none of those reasons aren't good enough, Akihiko rejected him. And no one had ever done that before...why would they? He was just too good, there was no reason any man would refuse him. And Akihiko was constantly refusing him but always around Misaki who was stupid, had no experience, no money, no talent, and was simply ordinary and boring. The idea of a hot man like Akihiko choosing Misaki over Sumi was insane.

Something had to be going on between those two. They were not just mere tutor and pupil. Akihiko was either helping Misaki win by having lots and lots and lots of sex with the boy...or they were in a relationship. Either way, Misaki loses on the account of cheating.

But what if he was wrong? No, he would need a bit more time. He would need more info. Sitting at the cafeteria table with Misaki, Sumi smiled, "So, Misaki, would you mind telling me about all those lucky men you have slept with so far?"

Misaki almost choked. He stared at Sumi nervously, "U-Um...I-I...that...depends...what do y-you want to know, senpai?"

Sumi smirked, "Well, what are their names?"

"I...I forgot...I've done so many, I can't remember them all" Misaki said with a forced smile.

"Ah, I understand. Do you still have any of their phone numbers or addresses?"

"I lost them! I think Usa-...S-Someone deleted them off my phone!" Misaki claimed honestly.

"Do you remember where any of them live?"

"I forgot that too" Misaki said.

"How do they look? Are they hot? Are they ugly? What, Misaki?"

Misaki blushed furiously and averted his eyes, "Y-Yeah, they're all hot...and tall... ", he trailed off, mumbling things under his breath.

"Did it feel good when you slept with them?"

Misaki blushed even more, "Y-Ye...No, of course not! I'm not gay!" Misaki blushed eve more, his face now completely red and he admitted, "...I feel so safe when they hold me..."

In the end, Sumi concluded with, "And...you can't give me a definite number of how many you've done?"

"T-That's right...I-I can't, I-I've done too many...sorry senpai"

Suddenly the bell rang and Misaki quickly got up. "W-Well, I...I have to go! Bye-bye!"

"Bye then" Sumi said, waving. All of Misaki's answers were so unclear and he was too nervous through the whole thing, it did not seem at all like Misaki was telling the truth to him. Smirking to himself, Sumi got up too.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX

Oh crap, this is bad! Very bad! Has senpai figured out that I have not been sleeping with lots and lots of guys?...O-Oh god, I have to make it look like I really am sleeping around or something bad will happen!

Misaki walked into the penthouse and saw Akihiko reading a book. "I...I'm home, Usagi-san"

Akihiko smiled, "Welcome home, my love"

Misaki jumped into it, "I –I need to do something. You probably won't like it but... i-it's what I need to do or I will lose the bet"

The smile vanished. "If you are talking about the sex, I am already helping with that. I will not allow you to have sex with anyone but me. We've already discussed this, Misaki" Akihiko growled angrily.

Misaki took a breath and walked towards the couch, sitting down next to his lover. "I know. I...I don't plan to ever have sex with anyone else...but I think senpai is starting to suspect something, so I need to make a show in front of him, something that will make him believe that I really am sleeping with lots of men"

Akihiko's next movements were so quick, you might have thought he was superman; within a matter of seconds, he had put down his book and grabbed Misaki's chin. And somehow, Misaki's clothes were gone. "What kind of a show?"

"I...I...I'm not sure, get a couple of guys to meet me outside the University and when Sumi and I comes out, they could come over to me and talk about how much they enjoyed having sex with me?"

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, "And what if that little plan backfires on you? What if they decide they want to have sex with you for real?"

Misaki blinked stupidly, "...U-Um...I'll say ' thanks but I'm not interested ' ?"

"You better turn down each and every one of them" Akihiko said. He stared at the boy suspiciously then pulled him into a possessive kiss, leaving Misaki breathless. When they let go, Akihiko bit Misaki's ear and whispered, "You go ahead with whatever you plan to do, but I will be watching and if any one of those bastards dares to touch what is mine, I'll make them regret it."

Then Akihiko made love to the boy right there on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

So one day, Misaki approached a group of random men. "U-Um, excuse me, I know this is weird but...but I need you to help me with something!"

The one that was obviously the leader of the group- hottest one, of course- smirked and said, "Sure, what can we do for you?"

Misaki smiled appreciatively, "Thank you. W-Well, do you know M University? I need you and your friends to stand out there until I come out of school tomorrow and just talk...about how you f-fucked me..." the rest of his sentence was trailed off and very quiet but the leader heard every word and he smirked wider.

"You want us to fuck you?" a boy with golden/brown-ish hair asked with a glare on his face.

"N-No! I just need to you to say you did!" Misaki blushed and he bowed his head, "I-I'm sorry! I know this sounds really really weird! If you want, just forget it, I'll just leave and you never have to see me again! Sorry for being a bother!"

He tried to run away but the leader grabbed him. "I'd love to help you. Please explain further, I'll do whatever I can to help"

Some of his friends left because they couldn't handle this weirdness. But never mind, Misaki was relieved nonetheless, he smiled, "Really? Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome. Why wouldn't I want to help such a sweet, adorable boy like you? It's my pleasure, believe me" he ruffled Misaki's hair and gestured towards his friends, "Meet Mizuki, Toudou, Shinobu and I am Ijuiin Kyo, at your service~"

Misaki felt his heart skip a beat. This man was so handsome and tall and was so nice to him. With such a kind, charming man helping him, this plan would work for sure. "I-I'm Misaki Takahashi, it's nice to meet you!"


End file.
